New Girl In Town
by blazergrl89
Summary: It's been 5 years in Narnia now as a girl from the 21st Century stumbles into the mysterious world. She has no idea whats going on or how she got there, but soon all her worries are gone as she makes new friends and possibly finds love. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Narnia story and I'm kinda nervous about it, but before we get started I just wanted to put out a warning: The time difference between Narnia and the regular world in this story won't match up with how the time difference is in the books and movies, but anyways hope you like it and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a scorching hot summer day in the southern part of Alabama, and while normal girls were out sun bathing by the pool, I groggily walked up to my house. I headed into the nice air-conditioned house after spending all day outside working in the gardens, only to be greeted by my dog, Colt. He was a German Sheppard mix with Pit-Bull, but he was the sweetest dog in the entire world. He was pretty much my best friend, considering I really didn't have much time for a social life.

I'm not like any average girl my age; I'm only 20 years old, but I have an entire plantation to take care of along with my gardens, going to school, and not to mention my older brother, Billy. I love my brother, but I must admit he'd be lost without me. Our parents died when he was only 19 and I was 15, but despite our age difference I have always been the more mature one. He spends most of his days down at the Farmer's Market selling all the fruits and veggies that we grow at home which is how we make money. It's not the most glamorous life, but hey, we get by.

I crawled into my favorite chair just getting ready to take my boots and flannel over shirt off when Colt jumped on the foot stool in front of me with his leash in his mouth. I laughed softly then sighed.

"Really? Right now boy?" I asked him in an exhausted voice, almost believing that my dog would understand me and go put his leash up.

Colt only whined after I questioned him. I sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"C'mon boy," I said as he jumped on top of the sofa chair that I had just been sitting in just to take a short cut to the front door, and there he sat waiting for me to leash him up. I laughed at how excited he was.

I was slower than usual at putting Colt's leash on, causing him to whine and whimper in anticipation.

"You talkin' to me, boy?" I asked him as I finally got on his leash and opened the screen door. He ran quickly out the door, playfully pulling me along.

My sore legs almost gave out from under me as my dog and I ran through our wooded back yard.

"Slow down, Colton," I warned him as I tugged on his leash slightly. He slowed, but not by much. It seemed like Colt got a whiff of something and was on a roll trying to find it. I usually just let him pull me along throughout our woods, but today I was getting a little worried.

We were going deeper and deeper into the woods and were coming to parts I've never seen before. I looked around trying to figure out where we were, but nothing seemed familiar.

Suddenly I saw a small animal run into a hole of a tree trunk, and of course Colt quickly ran after it; pulling me along for the ride.

My dog sat at the bottom of the tree barking loudly at the poor animal high above us.

"C'mon, Colt," I begged as I tried to pull me dog away from the tree.

As soon as Colt turned his attention towards me, the animal above us took its chance and took off running. My dog caught a glimpse of it and took off after it again, only this time making me fall down ripping a hole in my jeans and scraping up my arms. I reached out for what I thought was a tree trunk for support, but to my surprise I felt…metal?

I looked up to see that I was holding on to a very tall old lamp post.

_What is this? An old school lamp post? What would something like that be doing out in the middle of the woods?_

I quickly remembered that I needed to catch up with my dog or else I'd probably never find him out here, so I shrugged off the lamp post ideas and ran to find Colt.

"Colt!" I screamed after him as I jogged into the unknown territory of our woods; luckily for me I could still hear barking in the distance.

I finally reached Colt; he was jumping up and down at the trunk of a tree once again, but this time he wasn't barking...he was…talking?

"Come down! Come down! I just want to play!" I thought I heard my dog say.

_I must have hit my head when I fell…or maybe all the stress has finally caught up with me and I'm losing my mind._

"Colton!" I screamed again, this time with a more serious tone in my voice. His ears dropped as he turned to look at me. I angrily walked over towards him and grabbed his leash.

"We're leaving, _now_," I said trying to control my anger. Colt looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," a deep nasally voice said from down below me. My jaw dropped as I stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad at me," Colt looked up at me sadly.

_Oh my God…I'm crazy. My dog just talked to me…they're going to put me in the nut house!_

"You…you…spoke," I said as I sat down in the middle of the woods, right in front of my dog.

"Of course; I could always talk, _you _could just never understand me," he said like it was as plain as day.

"But; how can I understand you now? What is going on?" I rubbed my eyes.

_This has to be a dream. Yeah, I've just been working too hard out in the gardens and I'm in a deep sleep._

"I think I can answer that," a voice came from up in the tree.

I looked up to see a little squirrel peep his head out of the hole in the tree.

"Oh my God; now the squirrel is talking to me," I didn't know how much more I could take.

The squirrel jumped down the tree slowly then gracefully landed on my shoulder.

"Hello there, daughter of eve," the squirrel said politely, "I'm Chippy."

The hot sun, stress, and weakness of my body finally caught up to me all at once causing me to faint right there in the middle of this mysterious forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept my eyes closed as I slowly started to regain consciousness. I sighed happily as I finally got to get some rest until I heard my dog growling viciously in the background.

"Get away from her, human!" I heard a deep voice growl. I groaned as I felt a headache coming on.

"Dog, don't address the High King with such disrespect," I heard a high pitched voice squeak out, "especially when he's here to help your human."

I tiredly rubbed my eyes as I slowly sat up. Once my vision came clear, I was shocked at the sight I saw. There right in front of me was Colt crouching down in attack stance, hair standing on ends and he was growling at a small squirrel and the man standing behind him.

The guy was the most handsome man I had ever seen, with his shaggy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The only thing that looked different about him was his outfit; he looked like he had just stepped out of a fairytale or something. I noticed he was wearing a red tunic with a gold imprint of a lion on it, and also a brown belt around his waist holding a sword.

I quickly wiped my eyes again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but the sound of Colt's bark quickly snapped me into reality.

"Colton!" I said, trying to calm down my dog. Right as I spoke, everyone's attention turned towards me.

"Rose!" Colt exclaimed excitedly as he ran over to my side and started licking my face. I giggled softly as I pushed him away; forgetting for a moment that he had just said my name.

Soon we heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see the squirrel and man slowly walking towards us.

Colt crouched down in front of me again in his protective mode. I gently patted his back trying to calm him down; he only eased slightly.

"Colt, stop it," I ordered him quietly so only he could hear. He moved over to my side and sat down next to me.

"Hello there," the man greeted me as he stopped in front of me and held out his hand to help me up, "I'm Peter," he said softly in a charming British accent. I took his hand softly and started to pull myself up, until I heard the squirrel speak again…

"High _King_ Peter," the squirrel said midway through Peter helping me up. I gasped at what I just heard and let go of his hand, but he quickly grabbed me before I hit the ground. The guy I now knew to be Peter, slowly pulled me up and held on to my arms to make sure I didn't lose balance.

"You're a…King?" I asked in disbelief.

"_High _King," the squirrel corrected me with a cheeky grin, causing Peter to chuckle.

"Yes, you could say that," he said modestly. I looked around and noticed I was still in the woods.

"Where am I?" I asked. Peter gave me a confused look, before looking down at the squirrel.

"You don't know?" he asked, as he turned his attention back towards me, like I was supposed to know or something. I could only shake my head.

"You're in Narnia; are you not from Archenland or a neighboring country?" he asked suspiciously now, as he slowly let go of my arms and looked me up and down.

"Um…no; I'm from America. As a matter of fact, I haven't heard of any of these countries you're talking about," I told him seriously.

_Oh man, what if this guy is some lunatic out lost in the middle of my woods? Wait, that can't be right, 'cause these animals are most definitely talking to me…Maybe I'm the lunatic lost in his woods?_

"America?" Peter asked me; I could tell he was lost in thought. His jaw suddenly dropped as if something seemed to hit him out of nowhere.

"You're…you're from America?" he asked me in disbelief. I nodded.

"What were you doing before you woke up?" he suddenly.

"Well I was walking my dog," I nodded towards Colt, "and we were walking in my woods. The next thing I know, Colt is chasing that squirrel there," I pointed at the small animal next to Peter, "and soon they started talking to me; then I sort of lost my strength and fainted," I finished hoping I didn't sound crazy. I could tell Peter was listening intently to me, and then he nodded.

"You should come with me," he said in all seriousness. I was a little hesitant for the fact that all I heard my whole life was "stay away from strangers", but no one ever said anything about talking animals.

"I don't know; I really should be getting home," I said as I moved closer to Colt.

Colt took the hint that I was somewhat nervous as he quietly let out a deep growl.

"Listen, uh…what is your name?" Peter asked me.

"Rose," I responded.

"Rose, I don't think you're going to get home the way you came. I think you're here for a reason and if you come with me I think we could figure this whole situation out," he said softly.

"We?" I asked suspiciously, wondering if he meant just me and him.

"You, me, and my family; my two sisters and brother. And besides, you look like you could use a rest for a little while," he said. I was about to laugh; I could only imagine what I looked like, covered in dirt and leaves.

Colt quickly moved in front of me, "She's not going with you," he said protectively.

"If it would make you feel better, you may come along, dog," Peter said kindly to him.

I kneeled down next to Colt and gently rubbed behind his ears.

"We're going," I whispered, "but don't let down your guard yet until I know we can trust him."

I stood back up and cleared my throat, "I would appreciate it if you would help me find my way home," I said kindly to my new 'friend'. He smiled, until we heard another throat be cleared. We looked down to see the tiny squirrel looking up at Peter with wide eyes. Peter laughed softly, causing all my worries to leave my mind.

"Alright, you may come too, Chippy," he said kindly to the squirrel, only causing him to jump up onto Colt's head and hold onto his ears like reigns. I could hear Colt growl softly.

"Remember Colt, you did want someone to play with," I smiled down at my aggravated dog as he stood up next to me.

As I started to walk my knee weakened, making me a little wobbly at first; Peter noticed.

"Would you like some help, milady?" he asked me kindly as he held out his elbow for me. I laughed quietly, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

_What a ladies' man…_

"No thank you, but that is very nice of you to offer," I smiled.

"I insist," he said as he gently took my arm and entwined it with his. I noticed how gentle he was with me, not only when he was taking my arm, but when he was helping me stand. Back home all the guys I knew were somewhat rough, even with the ladies. It was nice to come across a man who was in touch with his chivalrous side.

"It's just a short walk to where I left my horse, then we can ride the rest of the way," Peter said softly to me. I nodded as I felt butterflies in my stomach…I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing…


	3. Chapter 3

Colt and Chippy walked ahead of me and Peter, but every now and then Colt would turn his head back to make sure I was alright; I would only smile and nod.

"What happened to your arms and leg?" Peter asked quietly as we walked. I let out a light laugh.

"Well when Colt saw Chippy, he kinda went after him…while I was still holding on to his leash," I laughed again. I could tell Peter was fighting the urge to laugh, but instead he asked if I was ok. I smiled.

"I'm fine; its ok you know, you _can_ laugh. You should have seen how far I slid when I fell down," I said; this time he laughed slightly.

"No, don't make me laugh; it's rude," he said, still with a smile on his face. This time I couldn't hold back the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's only rude if you laugh when someone's hurt," I corrected him, all in good fun; he laughed again.

"Oh, my mistake; I had it _all_ wrong," he smirked at me. I could see the smile in his deep blue eyes. I got the butterflies again, but tried to suppress it.

"Good, I'm glad you understand now," I said, still playing along.

"You know," he started out seriously, "most people wouldn't correct a King," he ended in a joking manner.

"Oh, well I am _so _sorry, your majesty," I said as I bowed to him.

"No, no; women do not bow, they curtsey," he corrected me this time. I laughed before stepping in front of Peter and curtsying.

"How is that, your majesty?" I asked while rising one eyebrow.

"You are a natural," Peter joked before gently pulling me into him and holding on to my arm like he was before. I couldn't help but turn away and blush.

I don't know what has come over me; I never was this comfortable around a guy back home. There was just something about Peter that made me feel comfortable; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Soon we reached a river where a beautiful dark brown horse was having a drink of water. I gasped at how beautiful it was.

"There's no need to be afraid," Peter whispered to me as we slowly walked towards the horse. I looked at him like he had grown a second head. He had misunderstood my gasp; he thought I was scared.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid. I've always wanted a horse, but I don't think I'd ever have the time to take care of one," I said not being able to take my eyes off the beautiful creature.

"You're an odd girl," overhead Peter mumble.

"And why is that?" I asked, trying not to take it as an insult.

"The girls I've met from other countries are all afraid of horses; my sisters are the only girls I know who aren't scared of them," I rolled my eyes.

_Great…I'd better not have to be friends with one of those little prissy girls who are scared to get their hands dirty…At least his sisters can ride…_

"Other countries?" I asked trying to ignore my sudden irritation.

"Yes; the only female humans in Narnia are my sisters. All other humans are from surrounding countries; the one's I was naming earlier. I thought you might have been from one," he finished as he reached his horse.

_A country without humans? What kind of country is that?_

"Dusty, this is Rose. She's going to be riding with us back to Cair Paravel, so go easy alright?" he asked kindly as he stroked Dusty's muzzle.

"Of course, your highness," I jumped at the horse's response.

"He talked," I said stunned. Peter and Dusty laughed.

"Of course he did; I thought you'd be use to talking animals by now," Peter said with a grin. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Well I just wasn't expecting it," I admitted.

"All creatures in Narnia can speak. That's what Narnia is, a country made up of all kinds of creatures," Peter said proudly. I could tell that he was a good king…weather I was crazy or not.

_That's why there are only 4 humans in the country…because animals make up the rest. Makes sense now…I guess._

Peter then climbed up onto Dusty and held out his hand for me. I decided to play the feminine card and accept his offer. I gently grabbed his hand as he pulled me up onto Dusty and in front of him.

"Hold on to the reigns with me," he whispered into my ear as I gently picked up the reigns; he then softly placed his hands on top of mine. I could feel those dang butterflies again, but this time they were accompanied by a slight blush that I couldn't control.

"Dog," Peter started.

"His name is Colt," I told Peter quietly.

"Oh, uh, sorry; Colt and Chippy, we'll ride on the slower side so you two can follow us. If you ever need a break, speak up and let me know," Peter said with authority in his voice. It was easy for anyone to see, king or no king, that he was true leader.

"Next stop Dusty, Cair Paravel!" Peter exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like Peter and I have been riding towards his home for hours; and in all honesty my butt was getting a little sore, and I was fighting to stay awake. Every five minutes I went through the vicious cycle of yawning then resting my eyes, until I felt myself losing balance, which would only cause me to jerk awake. At first I didn't think Peter noticed, but one time I jerked awake a little too quickly and I could hear him chuckle.

"You can lean against me and rest if you would like," he said quietly to me. "I won't let you fall," he whispered as he tightened his grip around my waist. I was so thankful that he couldn't see me blush.

"Oh, no; I couldn't," I said politely. I had to admit I was very tired, but I had just met this guy; I couldn't go using him as a pillow.

"It's fine, really. You must be very tired and I think we're going to stop and set up camp soon anyways," he said softly to me. I wanted to fight with him about this, but his voice was just too soothing and I was so tired that I couldn't help myself. I leaned back against Peter's chest and slowly closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was lost in dreamland.

* * *

I awoke slowly to Peter's soft voice, "Whoa, Dusty," I felt Peter tug on the reigns slightly, "I think this would be a good spot." I was so comfortable and definitely not ready to get up, so I snuggled into my pillow. It quickly came back to me that I was using Peter as my pillow, so reluctantly I sat up straight and turned my head to face him.

"What are we doing?" I asked still very tired, but feeling slightly better than before.

"We're setting up camp for the night. It's getting late and I can tell everyone is starting to get a little tired," he said with a slight grin. I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes," I heard Chippy pipe up, he sounded like he was out of breath, "I'm so tired," he finished as he dropped to the ground and placed his small hand over his chest. It was easy to see how much he was over exaggerating.

"Yeah, because you've been walking for _so _long," I heard Colt mumble. Normally I would have laughed, but I was feeling too guilty for taking my nap.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly; Peter only laughed at me as he hoped down off Dusty.

"It's fine; I'm the one who told you to rest, remember?" he asked as he held out his hand for me. I accepted as I turned towards Peter. He softly placed his free hand on my waist and helped me slide off the horse.

"So, how do we set up camp?" I asked. It was Peter's turn to blush now.

"Well, I don't have anything for us to sleep on, since I wasn't planning on being away for so long," Peter admitted, like he was embarrassed or ashamed.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "this is my fault," Peter quickly hushed me.

"No, no; you didn't do this on purpose. You didn't even know you were coming here," he tried to comfort me as he sat down, leaning against a log. He patted the spot next to him.

I sat down next to Peter on the nice soft grass and leaned against the log like he was doing. I looked over to see Colt and Chippy both laying down with their eyes closed; Chippy was cuddled up next to Colt's face. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute they looked.

"What is it?" Peter asked me curiously. It was now my time to shush him.

I silently pointed towards the two animals; once he saw what I was laughing at, I watched a smile creep across his face. I loved his gorgeous smile; it was so hard for me to look away but I didn't want him to catch me staring.

Silence fell all around us for a couple minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Peter," I started quietly, "do you have any idea why I'm here?" I asked. He was quiet for a minute and I could tell he was lost deep in thought. It looked like he was debating on whether or not to tell me something.

"I might have an idea," he said softly after minutes of silence.

"What do you think?" I asked truly curious. He paused. I could tell he was trying to break something to me slowly, and I was starting to become a little worried.

"My family came here to Narnia when they needed us the most…I can only guess that that's why you are here as well," he said softly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why are you being so vague? If you know something I would really like for you to share it," I said trying not to become angry. He sighed.

"I'm being vague because I honestly don't know why you are here," Peter said, still looking away from me.

"Peter," I said firmly, "look at me," I ordered. King or no King, I was not scared of him and I wanted him to tell me the truth. He turned towards me and I could see something in his eyes that he wasn't telling me. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Normally I wasn't the kind of girl to cry in front of people, especially in front of guys who I had just met, but I had to admit…I was scared.

"Peter," I almost whimpered, "I'm scared…alone…not only am I in a different country but from what I understand I'm in a different _world_," I could feel the tears about to fall, "please," I whispered as the first tears started to fall.

Peter reached out and gently wiped away my tears.

"Rose," he whispered, "It's a very long story."

"We have all night."


	5. Chapter 5

I listened intently as Peter proceeded to tell me his story about how his family came to Narnia. He told me about his younger brother being held captive by an evil witch, their journey to save him, his encounters with a talking lion named Aslan, and the war that turned them into royalty. I was so amazed…I just couldn't believe it.

"And now, my sisters, brother and I are the Kings and Queens of Narnia," he finished proudly. I sat there, speechless.

"This…this is like out of some sort of fairytale," I said, still not fully understanding how all that could actually happen.

"Tell me about it," Peter said while giving me a soft smile. I smiled back until I realized he still hasn't answered my question.

"So…why do you think I'm here then?" I asked deciding to take the chance while he was still looking me in the eyes. I watched his smile disappear.

"Rose, I don't want to frighten you more than you already are," he said softly. I rolled my eyes. It was kind that he was trying to protect me, but now I needed answers.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any _less _afraid, Peter," I told him. I wasn't trying to be rude, but if he had any ideas as to why I was here I think I deserved to know.

He nodded. "I know…" He took a deep breath and told me something completely unexpected.

"Aslan mentioned something to my little sister, Lucy, before he left," he started slowly, "he said that if ever a third daughter of Eve," he gestured towards me, "made her way into Narnia with her guardian," he then gestured towards Colt, "it was a sign that soon a battle would take place for the throne of Narnia once more," he said before looking down at the grass he was running his fingers through.

I could feel the breath caught in my throat. Was I going to be in this battle? Was I going to be the cause of it? What if someone got hurt because of me? I wouldn't be able to bare it.

"But…I don't understand," I whispered, "Why? What will happen to cause such a thing?" I asked, trying to remain calm, but slowly failing.

"I don't know. Aslan never specified what exactly would happen. Maybe my family needs you, that's why the battle is…_waiting_ for you and your guardian," Peter shrugged.

"Or what if…what if it's my fault?" I whispered trying to hide the lump I was feeling in my throat.

I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder.

"Rose, I doubt it will be _your_ fault. You are much too sweet of a girl for anything to be your fault," Peter complimented me. Normally I would have blushed at such a comment, but tonight I could barely pull off a forced smile. Peter sighed.

"I know you're scared, Rose. I was scared too when I was first told that I was to become a King; but you mustn't worry, because my family and I will be with you no matter what. For what Lucy told me you will be a friend, not a foe," Peter said trying to comfort me. I was grateful for what he was trying to do, but deep down I felt sick to my stomach.

"Well then who will be the foe? Who will we have to defeat for your family to remain in power?" I asked curiously.

"We?" Peter grinned at me. I sighed deeply, feeling somewhat aggravated by all the emotions that were eating away at me now.

"Well yes; if the battle 'waited' on me, as you say, then I'm assuming that I'm going to be involved," I explained. Peter's smile slowly faded.

"I'm not sure who is going to attack; that's the most frightening thing about this situation. And with my sister Susan betrothed to the Prince of Archenland our numbers will be doubled what they were in the first battle, so who would be dumb enough to attack now?" Peter asked more to himself rather than me.

I watched Peter's face intensely. I could see the worry behind his eyes; worry for his family, friends, and country. It was at this moment that I decided to let my guard down. No one could fake the emotion that I saw behind that man's eyes. He truly was a good man, and I'm the kind of person who believes in doing what is right…

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"So…when we get back to your home…will you teach me how to use one of those?" I asked with a grin, pointing to Peter's sword. To my relief he chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll see if you can handle that," he said as he nudged my shoulder gently. I smiled at him, deeply looking into his eyes.

"Peter," I whispered, "I'll do whatever I can to help your family…and your country," I said as I gently reached for his hand. He softly squeezed my hand in return.

"Thank you, Rose," he whispered with a sincere smile. His smile did wonders for that sick feeling I had in my stomach; it was like the butterflies he gave me ate away the sickness.

"Good, now that you two have settled that, could we please get some sleep around here?" I heard Chippy's high pitched voice squeak out. Peter and I both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we should," I said as I took off my flannel over shirt to ball it up into a pillow. Thankfully for me I was wearing a white t-shirt underneath, but despite that it was still a little chilly. I shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Peter asked quietly, so we wouldn't disturb Chippy any more tonight. I nodded a little.

"How about you put that shirt," he pointed to my flannel one, "back on and then lean against me for support?" he asked kindly. If I didn't have any self control, I think I would have squealed like a little girl. I had no idea what was going on with these crazy feelings I had for Peter. I haven't even known him for a whole day and he was making feel like no guy has ever made me feel before.

"Thank you, but I couldn't," I politely rejected. He laughed at me.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," he joked, referring to earlier today while we were riding.

"No, it'd be uncomfortable for you anyways," I said trying to reason with him. Peter chuckled as he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"No, you'd be doing me a favor; it'd help be stay warm as well," he winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was acting. So, I decided to put back on my flannel shirt before leaning against Peter's side.

I yawned as I felt his arm slip around my shoulder, which in return caused me to lean my head in the crook of his neck. I automatically closed my eyes, quickly fading into a peaceful sleep; but right before I lost consciousness I hear Peter's voice one last time that night.

"Sweet dreams, Rose," he whispered as I felt myself being pulled closer into his warm embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

I jolted awake to the loud sound of Colt's barking. Colt was standing right in front of me in his attack stance, hair on ends, and showing his fangs. I was terrified; I had never seen Colt act this way towards me. I then felt a grasp around my waist tighten; I looked behind me to see Peter just starting to wake up. He had had his arms around me all night.

"Let go of _my _human, boy," Colt growled deeply towards Peter; I quickly became somewhat relieved that he wasn't growling at me, but he still shouldn't be growling at Peter.

"Colt, be nice; he was just letting me use him as a pillow," I said as I moved towards him to scratch behind his ears. He eased as soon as I started scratching; I made a mental note to use that from now on any time he was ever on edge towards Peter again.

After Colt had calmed down, to my surprise, he apologized.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out, "but if you ever hurt her…" I heard him threaten in a deep growl. Peter smiled softly.

"You don't need to worry about that," he said quietly. I stood up quickly, trying to hide the blush that Peter had brought to my face.

"Uh, I think I saw a river down the hill, I'm gonna go wash up a little." I informed Peter. He nodded.

"Ok, but if you're gone longer than 15 minutes I'm going to assume you're lost and you need me to come find you," he warned with a grin. I laughed and rolled my eyes, before curtseying. "Yes, your majesty," I joked before turning to walk down the hill.

"C'mon, Colt," I called as I patted my leg; he was quickly on my tail. Chippy was trying to catch up with us, but Peter called him back. I was grateful that he realized I wanted to talk to Colt alone. I really needed to talk to him about what I found out last night…even if it was a little weird…you know; having a conversation with my dog.

"Why did you sleep so close to him?" Colt asked once we were out of ear shot. I never thought I'd see the day when my _dog _was more protective around me with boys than my brother. I chose to ignore his question and explain to him what Peter had told me last night…

"So…you and I are here to help him and his family win a battle which we have nothing to do with?" Colt asked, his voice laced with skepticism.

"Yes, but we don't know what's going to cause it; like I said, what if we're the people who cause it? Then we'd most certainly have to stay and fight," I said as we reached the river. Colt scoffed before speaking.

"And if we don't and one or even both of us dies?" my dog asked while I took the chance to wash my face. I sat back on the riverbank and quickly dried my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

I had never thought about one of us dying. What would happen if we died here? Billy would never know what happened to us. He probably is at home right now…worried sick.

I sighed deeply and looked down at my dog.

"This is just something we have to do," I whispered to Colt, "at least until we figure out a way to get home. Let's try to get to know his family, you know, see what's going to happen," I tried to reason with him. He nodded before taking a drink of water from the river.

"You ready to head back?" I asked while gently scratching the top of his head.

"I really don't like this Peter guy," Colt warned me, as we started walking. I couldn't help but smile.

"Is someone jealous?" I teased. I was only greeted by a serious look upon his face.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't trust him yet," Colt said in all seriousness.

"I know boy, but right now him and his family are our only chance at getting home, so you need to lighten up a little bit. Go play with Chippy; try to have some fun," I said before I gently pushed him and took off running.

Colt quickly ran after me and soon caught up, so I stopped and watched him run ahead. After a couple of seconds he realized that I wasn't running anymore.

"Hey!" he screamed as he turned and ran towards me, laughing the whole way. I laughed and started running again. We kept running all the way up the hill until I turned my head to see where Colt was; as soon as I did I smashed into something hard causing me to fall down and lose my breath. It felt like I had run into a brick wall or something. I could hear a high pitched laughter coming from up above us; I recognized it immediately as Chippy's.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone groan; it was Peter, of course. I opened my eyes to find that I had knocked Peter down to the ground as well. Once I was able to catch my breath, I started laughing.

"She's fine," I heard Colt chuckle as he walked over to us. Peter stood up and held his hand out for me, "Need some help, milady?" I nodded with a smile on my face as he pulled me up.

"Not very graceful, are you?" Peter asked as I stood in front of him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am _very_ graceful, thank you very much," I joked with a wink. He laughed this time.

"Well don't' worry; I'll always be here to help you up when you fall down," he said with a charming smile. I couldn't help myself as I let out a giggle. I could also hear Colt groan as he walked over towards Chippy.

"What were you two doing?" Chippy asked Colt as he jumped back on his head.

"We were playing," I said as I smiled at Colt. As much as I liked being able to talk to my dog, I missed the playful one. The one that got all excited when he heard the word 'walk', but oh well. I can only hope he'll be the same when we get back home.

"Everyone ready to go?" Peter asked; we all nodded.

"Good, we should be there in about two hours; maybe a little shorter if we could have Colt jog," Peter hinted towards my dog.

"I can do that," Colt said with a suspicious grin. Peter let out a whistle and called for Dusty. Soon we saw the beautiful brown horse come trotting up the same hill that Colt and I just ran up. Dusty came over to us and Peter hoped up then held out his hand for me. I gladly accepted as Peter pulled me up to sit in front of him like we did the day before.

"Let's go," Peter said to everyone; suddenly Colt took off running. We could hear Chippy's high pitched voice screaming as he had to hold on to Colt's ears for support. I laughed quietly.

"What's going on with him?" Peter asked with a smile.

"I told him he needed to lighten up more…so I guess he's going to take it out on that poor squirrel," I smiled.

"Better him than me," Peter joked before we headed off quickly to catch up with my dog and his new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

We had been riding for much longer than I expected. Peter said it was about a 2 hour ride, but I could tell by the pain in my butt that we had been riding much longer than expected. As soon as I started to ask how much longer, the view of what looked like the top of a castle came into sight. I couldn't contain my gasp.

"Is that where you live?" I asked, trying to find my breath. I could hear Peter softly chuckle behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peter said softly. Beautiful was an understatement. This was like the castle one would see in fairytales and to top it all off, it was right next to the ocean shore. I couldn't fathom how anyone could leave that breath-taking home for any second of any day.

"Amazing," was all I could manage to whisper out.

"Let's go home," Peter stated as he slapped Dusty's reigns making the horse sprint into a full on run. Colt and Chippy were still right beside us the whole way. It was still so funny to look over and see a squirrel sitting on top of my dog's head, holding onto his ears like they were reigns.

As we got closer and closer to the castle, I couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed by everything. This was all real…the talking animals; this young man who thinks he's a king; this whole fairytale land is real.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we reached the entrance to the castle.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," Peter said as he hopped off his horse. I wanted to hop down too, but I couldn't seem to move after that long bumpy ride; my butt and inner thighs were too sore. Peter held out his hand to help me down. I took it but still couldn't move. Peter laughed.

"Need some help?" he asked as he reached up and placed his hands around my waist. "Please," I said softly. I had always wanted a horse, and I could ride fairly well, but I had never ridden on one for so long before.

Peter slowly pulled me down until I landed softly on the ground. "Thank you," I said with a smile, trying to regain my composure. As I went to take a step my knee buckled, causing me to grab onto Peter's arm.

"Sorry," I blushed, "trying to get my land legs back," I joked.

"Let me help you," Peter offered kindly as he wrapped one arm around my back so I could lean on him for a couple more steps.

As we walked towards the castle, I could see three people heading quickly towards us, with a forth trailing.

"Peter!" a girl cried. I could tell he was as excited to see them as they were to see him. "Go on," I nudged Peter with a smile as we got closer to them. He hesitated.

"I'm fine; I have Colt," I said as I patted my dog that was standing next to me, "go see your family," I reassured him.

Peter slowly let me go, to make sure I had my balance, before running to a younger girl and picking her up to twirl her around in circles. I walked slowly with Colt and Chippy, not wanting to disturb their family moment.

I could see Peter set the smaller girl down before he walked up to another girl who looked about Peter and I's age. He hugged her tightly then moved on to hugging a boy who looked slightly younger than Peter. Finally, one more guy walked up and stood next to the older girl; he looked a little older than Peter.

After all the greetings had been said, I noticed all eyes were on me, my dog, and the squirrel as we walked up to Peter and his family.

"Rose, I would like you to meet my family. This here is Susan," he introduced the older girl. I wasn't sure what to do. I was torn between sticking my hand out and curtsying. I mean, she looked younger than me, but she was still royalty in this land.

"Hi," I said shyly. She smiled in return.

"This is my younger brother, Edmund," Peter introduced the youngest looking boy. I said my shy 'hello.'

"This is my baby sister, Lucy," Peter said with a smile. I couldn't help but give her a true smile; the girl looked so sweet.

"And this is Susan's betrothed, Benjamin; the Prince of Archenland," he was the only one who stuck out his hand. I reached out to shake it, but Benjamin softly grabbed my hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it.

"Um, nice to meet you all," I said nervously as I pulled my hand away. "This is my dog, Colt," I said with a smile as I patted his head.

"Oh what a cute dog!" Lucy said as she rushed towards Colt and started to pet him. My heart dropped at first as I remembered how Colt acted towards Peter, but Colt was being on his best behavior and loving all the attention he could get. I couldn't help but giggle softly.

It only took a second until I could hear a soft sound of a throat clearing. I looked down to see Chippy looking back at me.

"Oh, and the squirrel's name is Chippy," I said with a slight eye-roll. Lucy leaned over towards the squirrel and gave him a small pet under his chin.

"Now that that's all done, let's go inside; you all look exhausted," Susan said in a very soft tone. Everyone started to head back inside the enormous castle, but I stayed towards the back, never letting Colt leave my side.

"You'll be fine Rose," I heard my dog say softly. I smiled down at him and gave him a soft, thankful, pet on his head. I wasn't sure what I had gotten myself into, but I was thankful that I wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

As we walked into the beautiful castle I couldn't help but take my time as I looked around. I had never seen anything like this before; let alone actually being able to go inside a castle. Although I was at the tail end of the line I made sure to keep up with everyone. Who knows, if I were to get lost in this building, I'd probably never find my way out.

"Oh you look so exhausted," Susan said after she had turned to look back at me. "How about Lucy and I show Rose, Colt, and Chippy to their room while you boys go get washed up for dinner?" she suggested to Peter and the other two guys. Peter gave me a reassuring smile before speaking.

"Alright, but don't lose her," he warned Susan, half joking, half serious. Susan rolled her eyes with a smile while Lucy let out a giggle.

"This way," Lucy said cheerfully as she grabbed my hand and began leading the way.

"Your home is beautiful," I told the two girls as we walked to my room. "Thank you," Susan said politely in return.

Silence…

I could tell the girls really didn't know what to talk to me about.

"So, where are you from exactly?" Susan asked with a friendly smile. At least they were trying to make me feel comfortable.

"America," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if she would know where or even _what_ America was.

"America…hmm" Susan thought to herself, but it wasn't long until she remembered. "Oh my," Susan said once she realized where I was actually from.

"How did you get here?" Lucy piped in.

"Well I was walking Colt," I patted his head gently as I spoke, "and then he saw that one," I stopped and pointed at Chippy, "and so Colt _took off_ running, dragging me along and somehow I ended up here," I said simply.

I had finally accepted the fact that I had no idea how I got where I was, but might as well try to enjoy it because there was no use in stressing now.

"Hmm, that's strange," Susan said lost in thought. I only nodded in agreement.

"This is it," Lucy said excitedly as we reached a door in the middle of a long hallway.

"Over there is Lucy's room, mine is next door, Edmund's is on the other side of mine, and Peter's is across from yours," Susan informed me before opening the door.

I gasped at the sight. A huge bedroom, fully furnished with the fanciest furniture I'd ever seen. The two girls walked in first, both holding on to one of my hands.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked. I walked around in amazement until I saw a beautiful glass door that made me stop in my tracks; it was surrounded by windows and could be opened, leading to a balcony with a full view of the beach. I was in heaven.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed. Both the girl's broke out into a smile. "Good we're glad," Susan said kindly.

I hadn't noticed but Colt and Chippy had walked in and were standing right next to me. Colt made his presence known by gently nudging my hand with his nose. "Oh hey boy," I said as I gently rubbed his head, "isn't this beautiful?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Um excuse me," the familiar squeaky voice of Chippy spoke up, "where will I be sleeping?" he asked as he raised his tiny arm. I couldn't help but smile.

"Chippy, you and Colt will be bunking together at the foot of my bed," I said with a smile as I winked at my dog; I had always shared my bed with Colt. I could hear the two girls giggle at my answer.

"Now," Susan started, "let's get you cleaned up for dinner, shall we?" she asked with her soft smile. I looked down at my clothes to see my dirty jeans and flannel t-shirt. I mentally grimaced at how I looked. I could only imagine what my hair and day old make up looked like.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to wear," I said shamefully.

"Of course you don't!" Lucy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "but we do," she finished with a grin.

That was the first time that I actually stopped to look at what they were wearing. Susan was wearing a deep crimson colored dress with gold accents, while Lucy was wearing a soft forest green colored dress.

I did my best to put on a fake smile. I was truly grateful that they would let me borrow their clothing, but man I hated dresses so much.

"Wait here and I'll go get one of my dresses for you," Susan said excitedly. I sighed softly to myself.

_Great, this is all I needed; to be someone's personal Barbie_.

I sat down on my new bed and nervously played with my fingers for a couple minutes until I noticed the silence. I looked up to see Colt quietly playing with Lucy. I could feel my heart starting to melt, and despite how badly I hated dresses I would give it a shot for these people. They just seemed so genuinely sweet.

"Here you go," Susan said as she rushed through the door in her excitement. She laid the dress down on the bed and handed me a wet washrag. I instantly started wiping my face with it.

"We'll give you some privacy while you change, and clean up," Susan said.

"Thank you so much," I told her sincerely before sending Colt and Chippy out the door with the two girls.

The dress wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. It was actually quite nice. It was a blue full length dress with silver accents and from what I could tell it fit pretty well. I instantly felt better now that I was cleaner and had a fresh change of clothes.

I opened the door for the girls to get a look at me. "Well, how does it look?" I asked a little self consciously. Both the girls broke out into their familiar smiles.

"Rose, that looks great!" Lucy said. "It really does," Susan agreed.

"Now, let's go get some food in your stomach," Lucy said with a smile as she grabbed my arm and started to lead me back towards the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls and I made our way into the dining hall only to find that the boys were already seated; but to my surprise they stood as we made our way towards the table. My stomach turned into knots as I noticed how well mannered everyone was. I have never really had any fancy dining experience and I could only hope that my manners would be up to par with everyone else's.

"Wow, Rose," Peter started, "you look," he couldn't seem to find the word to finish his sentence.

"Stupid?" I interjected for him, because that's how I felt.

"How about 'beautiful'?" Susan smiled at me.

"Um, yes; you look beautiful," Peter said with a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "Now girls, sit so we can have dinner," he finished as we made our way to our chairs.

I noticed that Peter sat at the head of the table with his brother to his right, Susan on the left, Lucy next to Edmund, and Benjamin next to Susan; meaning that I was to sit at the opposite end of the table as Peter.

Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I remembered all my manners and so far I didn't embarrass myself, which was good.

"So Rose, what brings you to Narnia?" Benjamin asked me as we ate our dinner. I noticed everyone got quite so they could hear my answer.

"Um, well…I was just taking Colt out for a walk through some woods on my property and the next thing I know, I'm here," I told him truthfully.

"You were walking your dog?" he asked in almost an appalled voice, "Don't you have people to do that?" I was a bit taken back by this question. They obviously didn't know what kind of girl I was.

"Not really," I laughed nervously, "back home it's just me and my brother; that's all," I looked down at my hands trying to avoid any eye contact with these new people I had just met. I mean, they were royalty, and I was just some farm girl who had to walk her own dog after a long day of work.

"You have a brother?" Lucy piped up, "What's he like?" I took a deep breath, relieved to get away from the subject of me being a lower middle class citizen.

"Well, he's older than I am; by 4 years. He looks exactly like my father, which is kinda scary," I laughed softly, "he's pretty protective of me, but sometimes he can act like such a child," I admitted as I looked up with a smile on my face.

"We can relate," I heard Susan mumble, causing Lucy and Edmund to laugh. I noticed that Peter ignored their giggles.

"You said he looks like your father, but you also said you live with just your brother. Where are your parents?" Peter asked.

"Oh…they passed away a couple of years ago," I said softly. I was able to talk about my parents' death without crying, but I still didn't like it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Susan said sincerely. I gave them a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. I've had time to heal," I said confidently.

"Why would your brother, if he is so protective of you, let you walk alone through the woods?" Benjamin asked randomly. I was once again taken back by his question.

"Well he was at work and Colt wanted to go for a walk; so I wasn't really alone, I had Colt with me," I smiled thinking about my dog. He and Chippy were having their dinner in the kitchen since they were not the cleanest eaters in the world.

I heard Benjamin let out a scoff, "What can a dog do for protection?" This time I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You obviously haven't seen Colt angry. Just ask Peter," I winked at Peter from across the table. He had seen firsthand at how Colt could protect me.

"He does make for sufficient t protection," Peter agreed with a smile, causing his family to laugh. I noticed that Benjamin showed no emotion.

"So what do you and your brother do exactly?" I heard Edmund ask. I mentally screamed. This was the one question that I did not want to answer.

"Well…" I hesitated not wanting to answer, "I am a college student working on graduating…but my brother and I have our own farm...to make money so I can afford to go to school. We grow fruits and vegetables and sell them at a Farmer's Market," I admitted shamefully.

"You act like that's a bad thing," Susan said, confused as to why I was so ashamed.

"It's not the most glamorous job," I said quietly.

"But you're going to school," Susan's face lit up, "that's something to be proud of," she smiled sincerely at me. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Um, thank you," I said honestly. Her words did make me feel better about myself.

"Yes; Susan is sort of a bookworm, so you two should get along," Edmund said with a smirk.

"Ed!" Peter corrected his brother, "That's not very polite." I couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of dinner seemed very light hearted after Edmund made his joke. I wasn't ashamed of where I came from any more because they understood…well everyone except Benjamin. I couldn't help but get this weird feeling from him…I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something just wasn't right.

After dinner was over everyone stood up and started going off their own ways to do whatever they needed to do before it was time to go to bed.

I really wasn't sure what I was going to do. I contemplated just going straight to bed, but before I made my way to the stairs Peter was at my side.

"Before you go to bed, there's something I want to show you," he kindly offered his arm to me. I accepted by linking my arm with his.

"Alright; what is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"A surprise," he smiled his charming smile. Normally I hated surprises, but I had a good feeling about this one.


	10. Chapter 10

"Peter, I'm not sure about this," I said as I held on to his arm tightly. We were making our way down some steep stairs, outside the castle, in complete darkness. I could barely see the next step in front of me but Peter confidently strode down the stairs like he knew them by heart.

"You're fine; just hold on to my arm," he reassured me. I slightly tightened my grip around Peter's arm.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I could quietly hear the faint sounds of the ocean. Peter led me for a couple more feet until I could clearly see the moon's reflection off of the water. I gasped at the beauty that laid before my eyes.

"Peter," I whispered, "this is amazing," I admitted, totally in awe of the stunning scenery.

"Come on," I could hear the smile within his voice. I never let go of Peter's arm as we both made our way towards the water.

I loved the feeling of the sand beneath my feet as we slowly walked along the beach getting closer and closer to the water. We soon reached the spot where the tide was breaking on the shore. Peter let go of my arm and sat as close to the wet sand as he could, then patted the spot next to him. I obliged and sat down.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Peter asked in almost a whisper while looking at the water. I nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"I come here to relax," he admitted, just as quietly as before. I couldn't help but smile as I imagined Peter spending most of his nights here on the shore. I would love to live near a place like this just so I could do the same.

"I can see how that'd be easy," I whispered as I ran my hand through the sand. I had always loved the beach; especially at night. Everything is so calm, and all you can hear is the sound of the waves crashing softly against the shore.

"It's almost like magic, isn't it?" I questioned with a smile as I turned to face Peter. I instantly saw his face break out into a smile as well.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect word," he smiled as his eyes locked with mine. As soon as I gazed into his deep blue eyes it was like I became mesmerized. I couldn't look away; all I could see were those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," I whispered softly, never taking my eyes off his.

"There's no one else I'd rather share it with," Peter whispered back just as softly. I wasn't sure if I was imaging it or if it was really happening, but I could have sworn that the gap between the two of us was becoming significantly decreased as Peter spoke.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I became convinced that he was about to kiss me and to my surprise, I was ok with it. I closed my eyes, waiting for Peter's lips to meet mine.

As soon as my eyes closed though, they bolted back open due to the sound of a dog's barking. Not just any dog; my dog.

I looked up as I saw Colt, with Chippy riding on his head like always, running towards us. I backed away from Peter instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as Colt and Chippy reached us. I wondered if Colt was acting up because of Peter? Did they see anything?

"Benjamin sent us; he said he didn't know where you two were," Colt said suspiciously as he looked at both me and Peter. Chippy only sat on top of Colt with his little arms folded.

"Benjamin?" Peter asked, in almost a rude tone. I couldn't blame him; I was just as appalled.

"Benjamin has no right to send you two on a quest like that. He's not married to my sister yet and he has no jurisdiction here; especially over me and where I'm at and who is accompanying me," Peter said as he stood.

"Well I have a right to know where my human is, your majesty," Colt growled bitterly with his head held low.

"Colt!" I said firmly, "I am fine, thank you. Now you two can go back to the castle," I urged. In reality, I just wanted them to leave so I could be alone with Peter once again in this beautiful setting.

"It's getting late, Rose," Peter said as he offered me his hand so I could stand, "we should probably be heading back; and I obviously need to have a talk with Benjamin before going to bed tonight," Peter said firmly. I mentally groaned in disappointment.

"Fine," I said defeated, "but you two go ahead of us," I ordered Colt and Chippy; they both obeyed.

"I'm sorry about that," Peter whispered after Colt and Chippy were out of earshot.

"No; I'm the only who should be apologizing. Colt can get a little protective of me," I said quietly.

"I understand; I am protective of the ones I love as well," Peter said seriously. I only nodded and we walked the rest of the way back in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

"Benjamin!" Peter's voice boomed as we entered the castle. I had to admit I was a little nervous. I had never seen Peter like this before.

Benjamin entered the Great Hall, where Peter and I were; he was quickly followed by Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. I could instantly feel a sense of tension fill the room.

"Yes, Peter?" Benjamin said somewhat smugly as he walked over to where we were standing. Peter stepped forward.

"What are you doing giving orders to Colt and Chippy to go looking for Rose and myself?" Peter asked bluntly. The rest of Peter's family and I stood in silence as we watched the two prideful men stand their ground.

"Well it was almost time to turn in for the night and I figured that a King should be here to wish his guests a good night," Benjamin said with no emotion, "plus, none of us knew were Rose went off to. She could have been in some sort of danger for all we knew," Benjamin looked over Peter's shoulder so he could get a glance at me. I couldn't help but shiver as his cold eyes tore into me.

"I can assure you, if Rose were in any danger I would be the first to know," Peter said sternly as he moved closer to Benjamin. Benjamin immediately returned his focus to Peter.

"I would hope so," Benjamin smirked. Peter was about to open his mouth again but was quickly interrupted.

"Peter, that's enough," Susan butted in, "Benjamin was just worried about the two of you. Now can we all please just go to bed?" The two men didn't budge.

"Come on, Benjamin," Susan said softly as she touched his arm, "walk me to my room?" she questioned with a smile as he turned towards her. He obliged and politely offered his arm to her.

"Hey," I said quietly as I tapped Peter on the shoulder, "you ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he sighed, "sometimes that guy just makes me so angry," he vented as he ran a hand through his hair. I nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed," I laughed lightly, causing Peter to break into a smile.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Peter asked as his two other siblings left the hall to head to their bedrooms. I had to fight the urge not to giggle. All this chivalry would still take some getting used to, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it.

"Um, yes please," I said before Peter took my arm.

"You know," I started quietly as we made our way up to our rooms, "you shouldn't let him get to you. I mean after all, you're a King, and he's _just _a Prince," I said with a roll of my eyes then a soft laugh. Thankfully I caused Peter to laugh as well.

"Thank you," Peter said as we approached both of our doors.

"For what?" I asked; truly not knowing what I had done.

"Making me forget why I was angry in the first place," he smiled softly. I couldn't help but return his smile.

"I'm glad I could help, your highness," I playfully said before curtsying.

"Don't do that," Peter said with a chuckle. My stomach did a flip at the sound of his laugh. For some reason I started to feel nervous once again. I could feel my hands becoming clammy and my knees weakening.

"I hope you sleep well," I told Peter as I moved towards my door.

"You too, Rose. Remember, if you need anything I'm right across the hall," Peter reminded me kindly. I nodded. I was too panicky to think or do anything else.

"Good night, Peter," I said with a nervous smile as I slipped into my room.

I immediately got ready to go to sleep and crawled into the nice warm comforting bed. Colt and Chippy were already in their places at the foot of my bed and fast asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, which wasn't easy right after my encounter with Peter, but soon I managed to slip into dream world.


	12. Chapter 12

There I was; fighting on the battle field. Everything just seemed to fly by so fast. I couldn't keep track of what was going on; until I saw _it_. A shadowy black figure stood right in front of me. I could feel nothing but coldness all around me as everything seemed to fade away; everything except me and the black figure.

It quickly pulled out a weapon as it began to circle me. I searched for a weapon of my own and luckily came across a sword that was fastened to my belt.

"You think you can defeat me?" the creature taunted with an evil laugh. I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I had to put all of my concentration into following the movements of the black figure.

Blackness soon surrounded me as I felt a pain in my side. I immediately looked down to see my very own sword sticking out of my side.

I awoke that night to my own screams.

"Rose!" I heard my door slam open. I looked up to see Peter rushing into my room and Colt already at my side.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Peter asked anxiously as he hurried to my side. I couldn't speak; all I was worried about was checking out my side. I had to see if I was bleeding.

"She started whimpering in her sleep about an hour ago," Colt told Peter.

"Rose, are you ok?" I looked up to find the rest of Peter's family entering my room…with Benjamin in the very back.

"I…uh…I," I stuttered a little, "just a bad dream," I managed to get out. The scariest and most violent dream I ever had, but still just a dream.

"Are you sure?" I heard Lucy ask from across my room. I was very thankful that they were so concerned but right now all I wanted was for them to leave so I could lift my shirt to get a better look at my side.

"Yes. I'm sorry to wake everyone. It was just a dream," I said trying to steady my voice. I looked around the room as they all bid me a good night, only to make eye contact with Benjamin. He gave me a smile before walking out my room. I thought I was going to be sick right there.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Peter asked as he gently touched my cheek, "You look like you've just seen a ghost," he said as his thumb gently stroked the side of my face.

"I just…" I couldn't finish my statement. I had to check my sides. I pulled the covers over me so I could feel my sides with my own hands. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't feel any pain or wetness from possible blood.

"Peter, I had this awful dream," I admitted as I sat back up in bed. Thankfully Colt was right next to me; I reached out to give him a soft pet in the head, letting him know I was thankful he was also with me.

"What was it?" Peter asked softly as he kneeled down at my bedside.

"I was in battle or something, but then out of nowhere I was alone with this black…thing…and we were about to fight, but then it stabbed me with my own weapon," I rambled on mindlessly, trying to remember everything that happened.

"Is there anything else you can remember, Rose?" Peter asked gently. I could tell he didn't want to upset me any more than I already was, but he wanted to know more.

"No…that's all," I admitted shamefully. There was a moment of silence before Peter spoke.

"Rose…nothing like that will ever happen to you. I promise," Peter said softly.

"No, Peter; you said that I was here because this place needed me. While we were camping out, you mentioned something about a battle. What if that's what's suppose to happen?" I asked quickly, trying not to let anything register with me right now, "What if I'm supposed to die?"

"Nonsense!" Peter exclaimed as he stood up from his kneeling position and turned away from me for a moment. "That cannot and will not happen," he said firmly as he turned to face me again.

"Do you understand me?" Peter asked more gently now as he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. I just sat there lost in my own thoughts. He didn't know; he couldn't promise me anything.

"Rose," Peter whispered, causing me to look up into his eyes, "I won't let that happen," he said softly as he cupped my cheek with his hand once more. I could only nod as his hand left my cheek. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes before it was broken by Peter.

"Tomorrow we will begin training," he said seriously as he stood.

"Training?" I asked a bit taken back.

"For battle; I will not let you walk around here without knowing how to protect yourself," Peter told me, "now try and get some rest," he said more softly now. I nodded and sank back into my bed, cuddling up with Colt. My eyes immediately felt heavy as a rush of sleepiness came over me.

"I will be just across the hallway if you need me," Peter whispered as he walked closer to my bed and to my surprise, kneeled down and softly kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," I managed to groggily mumble out.

"You're safe here," was the last thing I heard before I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes shot open as if I had just wakened from another bad dream, but this time I couldn't remember anything. I looked around the room to see that it was still dark outside, and that Colt and Chippy were still asleep.

I slowly slid out of bed as to not wake the sleeping animals. I walked across my room towards the huge doorway and windows overlooking the beach. I quietly opened the door so I could step outside onto my balcony.

I inhaled the fresh morning scent of the ocean as I leaned against the railing of the balcony. I tried to forget all the horrible thoughts that plagued my dreams last night; all I wanted to focus on right now was the beautiful scenery before me. I could see faint rays of sunlight shining from beyond the water; it was the perfect time of day. I took a mental picture hoping never to forget the view.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed out on the balcony before I was knocked back into reality.

"There you are," I heard someone say. I gasped from fright, still a little shaken up from last night, but was relieved when I saw Peter standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he quickly made his way towards me. "Don't need you falling over the ledge," he said with a slight smile as he pulled me further away from the concrete railing and closer into him.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly while looking up into his blue eyes. We both stood there in silence for a moment until Peter cleared his throat and spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to barge into your room unannounced, but I was knocking and no one answered," Peter awkwardly tried to explain his reasoning for being here. I shook my head.

"No, no; it's ok. I understand," I said as I walked back over to the edge of the balcony. It's not that I wanted to leave the sudden closeness of Peter, but it was too early in the morning to be getting the weak knees that he caused me to have so frequently.

"I just wanted to let you know," he started as he walked over to where I was standing, "that training will start early today," he finished, somewhat formally. I had mixed feelings when Peter was in 'King Mode.' I was torn between finding it utterly attractive, but also so intimidating.

"That's fine," I said quietly. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways.

"Are you alright, Rose? You seem so quiet," I heard Peter ask from beside me. I couldn't help but sigh before I answered.

"I guess," I told Peter honestly, "I'm just…I guess everything is just making me feel so…overwhelmed, you know?" I confessed, trying to find the right words. It was true though; everything was starting to catch up with me: making my way into another world, getting use to talking animals, meeting a royal family, and finding out that I'd have to fight in a battle where I could possibly die…

"I know it's hard right now Rose, but at least you don't have to go through this alone," Peter said softly as he leaned against the railing, mimicking my posture.

"Trust me, if I was here by myself I'm pretty sure I'd be insane by now," I smiled at Peter trying to lighten the mood. I relaxed as I saw him return my smile.

"Well I'm glad that that hasn't happened," Peter chuckled softly. I smiled softly at him before turning my sight back towards the view of the water.

Another pause of silence came over us. I sighed once again, just trying to enjoy the sounds of the ocean and the company of Peter.

"I could stay out here forever," I said whispered mindlessly.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Peter started as he rested his hand softly on my back, "but we need to get the day started. We have a long one ahead of us," he said almost…excitedly. I couldn't help but groan, causing him to laugh.

"Come on," he said as he opened the balcony door for me, "I'll wait outside your room for you to freshen up then I'll escort you to breakfast," he finished as I walked back into my room, followed by Peter.

Breakfast went by pretty quickly with nothing really special since the only people downstairs were Peter, Susan and myself. I could tell Peter was very excited about this training thing, and I wish that I could have said the same, but I couldn't. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

About an hour later, Peter and I were outside on a grassy knoll with a bunch of thick sticks and one sword. Was he going to use a sword while I had to defend myself with a stick?

"Before starting, the best thing to do is to become familiar with your weapon, but since we don't have a sword ready for you yet, I'm going to let you use mine for the moment," Peter said as he walked over and picked up his sword.

He walked towards me with it, but to my surprise, instead of stopping in front of me, Peter walked around and stood behind me. He lifted his arm that was holding the sword, "Grab hold of the handle," he told me; I obeyed. Peter then wrapped his right hand around mine, bringing the sword in closer around me, "Now wrap your other hand around mine," he asked. Once again I listened.

"This is how you firmly hold the sword when you're in battle," Peter told me as we both held on to the sword together. I was having a little difficulty trying to concentrate though with having Peter so close to me.

"And this is how you strike," Peter said as he slowly moved the sword while I still held on to it. I tried to remember the moments as best as I could as Peter went over them a couple more times before letting go and moving back in front of me.

"Alright," he said as he handed me his sword once more, "you're going to hold it alone now and show me the movements I just taught you," he said seriously.

I impressed Peter as I held on to the sword firmly and was able to recreate the movements.

"Good," Peter smiled for a moment, "now try moving it with just your dominate hand," he said seriously once more. I took a deep breath before just holding the sword with my right now.

While just holding the sword my hand started shaking terribly. I could feel my wrist getting weaker and weaker. I saw worry flash across Peter's face.

"Can you move it at all?" he asked softly. I tried to turn the sword only to drop it then instantly clench my wrist in agony.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," Peter said worriedly as he pried my left hand off of my right wrist to get a look at it. "I didn't know it'd hurt you," he said apologetically.

"No Peter, its ok," I said trying not to let tears fall, "I broke my wrist when I was younger and it's just never been the same since," I told him, trying to make him feel better.

"Come on, we'll go back to the castle and wrap it or something," Peter said as he softly ran his fingers over my wrist. I couldn't help but get butterflies at his soft touch, even if I was in agonizing pain.

"No, I'm fine Peter," I argued, but I couldn't fight long with that stern look he gave me. "Ok, ok," I gave in quickly.

"You two are back fast," Susan said as saw us enter. She was sitting, reading a book, with Benjamin.

"We had a casualty," I joked as I held up my slowly swelling wrist. Susan gasped at my injury before rushing over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. I smiled at how sweet she was.

"Yeah, it'll be fine soon," I reassured her.

"I'm taking her to get it bandaged up," Peter said as we made our way to the door, but before we left the room I could have sworn I heard something come out of Benjamin's mouth.

"A lot of good she'll do."


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you hear him?" I exploded as Peter and I entered into a different room, away from Susan and Benjamin.

"What?" Peter asked as he left me standing in the doorway so he could look for some bandages.

"Benjamin," I fumed, "he doesn't think I can do this," I finished furiously, momentarily forgetting the pain in my wrist.

"He doesn't think you can do what?" Peter questioned me as he turned around with a long cloth in his hand, "The training?" he asked still somewhat confused.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I hated when people didn't believe in me. I always wanted to prove those kinds of people wrong; I was just that kind of person. When someone told me I couldn't do something, I put forth ten times the effort just to prove them wrong.

"Well you're just going to have to prove him wrong," Peter said with a grin as he made his way towards me. I couldn't help but truly smile. It was like he could read my mind.

"And I can't wait to see the look on his face when you do," I heard him whisper as he gently took my hand into his.

I smiled softly at Peter as he began to wrap the long cloth tightly around my wrist. Every time another jolt of pain came back all I had to do was look up into Peter's eyes and it seemed to make it all go away. I couldn't help but love and hate that feeling. It was dangerous for a guy to have so much power over me like that, but at least it was a guy like Peter…not Benjamin.

"How does it feel?" Peter asked softly as he fastened the cloth in place. I firmly made a fist and squeezed my fingers together. It hurt still but I didn't want to let Peter know.

"It's ok," I whispered as I looked down at my newly bandaged wrist.

"Good; well I guess since we had a 'casualty' this morning," Peter said, "we'll start back up again later today."

As Peter spoke, I couldn't help but notice how close he stood next to me even after he was done wrapping my wrist. I loved the fact that he felt comfortable enough to be this close to me.

"You mean we're not done for the day?" I asked as I looked up into Peter's eyes. He gave me look of concern.

"We don't have time to waste, Rose," he said softly, but sternly. I could only nod in agreement. I wasn't looking forward to getting back out there but I guess it had to be done. I was going to have to toughen up, and fast.

"Ok," I said softly, "I'm going to run to the kitchen and get some water before we start back though," I informed him. I just needed a little time for my wrist to adjust, and maybe I could find some ice for it.

"I'll go get ready for our next lesson. Meet me back at the knoll in an hour?" Peter asked, even though I knew it was more of a demand. I nodded. I knew this was for my own benefit and Peter was just doing his best to help.

Before heading our own ways, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and give him a gentle hug. I could feel Peter hesitate for a moment before he softly wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the hug.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear before quickly heading right to the kitchen.

I was enjoying my break in the kitchen with a glass of water for a couple of minutes, until I looked up and noticed someone walking in; it was Benjamin. I couldn't help but let out a mental scream.

"How is your wrist?" he asked, surprising me, as he sat down next to me.

"Um, it's doing a little better, thanks," I said uncertainly. I didn't know where he was coming from, but I definitely did not like it…it was…_weird_.

"You know Rose, this supposed 'battle' that everyone is so concerned with is going to be full of injuries," Benjamin said, almost too casually. "Injuries that are going to put that one to shame," he said referring to my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I slightly moved away from him. Was he trying to scare me away just so he could be right? Just so I wouldn't fight?

"Rose, have you ever actually witnessed a sword fight…to the death?" he asked bluntly as he turned towards me.

"Um…no," I said quietly without looking away. I didn't want to let him know just how badly he intimidated me sometimes.

"Well that's what these battles are like, Rose. People are going to get hurt; people are going to _die_," my heart dropped at the sound of his words. Was he trying to tell me something? Would one of my newly found friends get killed in this battle? Would Peter?

"Do you think you can handle that? Do you think you can protect yourself in a situation like that? More importantly, do you trust Peter enough to train you to the best of your abilities so that you will be prepared to defend yourself? Because on the battlefield, Rose, it is just you and your enemy. There will not be your knight in shining armor to come rescue you, and do you know why? Because he'll be too busy trying to save his own neck," Benjamin finished harshly.

"Why are you telling me this?" I could barely manage to whisper out. I was speechless at just how brutally honest Benjamin had been with me. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I couldn't rely on anyone but myself.

"Because Rose, unlike Peter, I'm not just using you. I don't want to see you die for some senseless reason," he was about to continue but I couldn't help but cut him off.

"What do you mean? What is Peter using me for?" Anger was starting to boil underneath my skin.

"For the battle, of course," Benjamin said, as if it were as plain as day. "Why else would he be so obsessed with you? He needs you…to win this battle."

"Stop!" I yelled as I got up and slammed my glass of water down on the table. "You're lying," I accused as I tried to rush to the door. Benjamin quickly followed.

"Rose, what is my reason for lying to you?" he asked as he caught up to me, grabbing my arm firmly and twirling me around to face him. "Go home Rose, go back to where you came from before someone gets hurt. And take your animals with you," he sneered.

I had to fight the urge not to slap his face, but instead I decided to firmly snatch my arm away from him and with one last death glare, I dashed out the door.

"The nerve of him!" I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the knoll to meet Peter, but in the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder…_maybe_ Benjamin was telling the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

"There you are," Peter said with a smile as I quickly made my way over to him. I was still upset from the kitchen incident and I fully indented on confronting Peter about my conversation with Benjamin.

"Why am I here?" was the only thing I could think to say as soon as I reached Peter. He looked truly shocked by my outburst.

"For training? I thought you knew that, Rose," Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Peter; why am I here…in this place? So you can use me for some battle that I have nothing to do with?" I asked bitterly.

"Rose, what has gotten into you? I would never use you like that," Peter said seriously. I looked deep into his eyes trying to read any facial expression that might prove him to be lying.

"Why else would you be so interested in me? Are you trying to train me to be your personal little warrior?" I didn't know why I kept saying these things; it was coming out like word vomit and I just couldn't stop. Benjamin had lit a fire deep inside me and I wanted answers.

"I have warriors, Rose. I am training you for your sake; for your protection," Peter said sternly, looking deep into my eyes for some sort of answer as to why I was acting this way.

"Why don't you trust me anymore?" he asked softly as he took a step closer to me. I could see pain in his eyes; not only pain but…betrayal. The hurt look in Peter's eyes seemed to be putting out the burning fire that I felt inside.

"Benjamin-" was all I could get out before Peter interrupted me.

"What did Benjamin say to you?" Peter demanded furiously.

"Why are you always so concerned about me?" I counter questioned. I wasn't ready to tell Peter the whole truth yet, and I wasn't ready to let all my anger go.

"Because I care about you," Peter immediately responded.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I have feelings for you, Rose. Is that so hard for you to understand?" Peter said angrily before he realized what he was actually saying.

"I have feelings for you," he repeated once more, but softer and in a more gentle tone as he took a step closer to me.

I was speechless.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I've been kinda out of it for awhile but I'm hoping publishing something short will get me back on track! Comments also help ;) Thanks! Love y'all!


	16. Chapter 16

"You have feelings for me?" I asked in astonishment. Everything that I had previously been worried about seemed to disappear from my mind. I stared at Peter as he took another step closer to me. I looked up into his eyes as he stood directly in front of me, staring down at me.

"Yes I do, Rose, and I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to you," Peter admitted quietly to me. I stood there, speechless, as he took my hands into his. I could tell my lack of words was starting to worry him.

"Say something," he asked, with what sounded like fear in his voice. I wasn't sure what to do. This guy who I barely knew just admitted he had feelings for me, and I couldn't deny that I also felt something for him in return, but I was scared. I was scared that as soon as I did tell him the truth about my feelings, something would ruin it; whether it be Benjamin, this stupid battle that everyone was worried about, or even worse…me leaving this place. I couldn't stay in Narnia forever.

"Peter," I whispered his name, "I…" I paused, still not knowing what to say. I looked up into his eyes once more. I could see nothing but pure worry, and it was then I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"I do care for you," I finally admitted in a whisper, "but I'm scared," I confessed before I slowly pulled away from him, only to have him reach out and grab my hand once more.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Rose," Peter said softly as he gently ran one hand slowly up my arm. "I would never do anything to hurt you, and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," he said earnestly as he gently pulled me in closer to him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Peter," I told him softly, "there are other things," I said, without wanting to go into detail. I, once again, looked up into his eyes. They were pleading with me to just give him a chance, and I weakened immediately.

"What are you scared of? Tell me," he ordered more than asked. I could tell his protective instincts were kicking in.

"There are other factors…this battle for one. Benjamin told me-" I was interrupted before I could finish.

"Benjamin," Peter fumed angrily, "yes, go on and tell me what he said to you," a glare resting upon his normally sweet face.

"He made a good point when he spoke with me earlier," I reluctantly admitted, "he said that in the battle it's just you versus your opponent. If the battle were to take place tomorrow, I would probably die, Peter," I told him seriously.

"Rose, you know I wouldn't let that happen to you," Peter tried to reason with me. He softly placed his hand on my cheek as he gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Peter, you're going to be so busy that you won't have time to play the hero," I explained. As I spoke, I halfhearted took his hand into mine to remove it from my cheek.

"Then you'll stay close to me," he said, hope lining his voice. I could only shake my head. I wish I could make him understand that he wasn't Superman. He wouldn't be able to take care of me and successfully fight a battle all by himself.

"It's just too dangerous. Also, what's going to happen when I have to go home? I can't stay here forever," I told him sadly. I wanted to try and get away from the topic of the battle. Going home was something that I was sure Peter would be able to understand better.

"Why not? My family and I are living a perfectly happy life here," the hope in Peter's voice was slowly fading away. He was starting to break my heart.

"What about my family? I have a brother at home who needs me," I said, now trying to fight back tears that began to surface. "You got to keep your family when you came here, Peter. Can you imagine what you would be feeling like if Lucy, Susan, or Edmund disappeared suddenly and you had no clue where they went?" I could tell I hit a nerve with Peter just then with the mention of his family. He dropped my hands and turned away from me.

"We're done for the day," Peter said with emotionless as he began to pick up his sword and place it back into its sheath.

"Peter, wait," I pleaded as I made my way over to him. He wouldn't look at me even after I moved in front of him. I stood firmly in place directly in his path only to have him walk around me.

"Peter look at me," I ordered as I walked over to him again.

"Why? So you can look me in the eyes again and tell me how you don't want to be with me? Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it feels like to see my sister being happily betrothed to Benjamin, and me wondering if I could have that same fate one day? Then, this amazing girl comes into my life who I start to develop feelings for, and what's worse is I know she feels the same towards me, but no…she refuses," Peter vented angrily, "so no; I will not look at you, Rose." He then walked around me, never making eye contact, and slowly made his way back to the castle, leaving me in my own sadness.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat under a tree on the grassy knoll, where Peter had just left me, for what felt like hours. I couldn't fight the tears as they stung my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My mind wondered to all the stresses that I had in my life right now: the battle, my brother, Peter…No wonder I couldn't stop crying.

I heard a bark from across the field, causing me to look up and see Colt running my way. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked worriedly as he reached me. I simply patted his head before answering.

"Peter hates me," I explained simply, causing Colt to snort. I sighed, saddened that I would have to go into farther detail.

"I know I'm just a dog, but I do have eyes," my dog started, "that boy is in love with you, Rose," he said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I just broke his heart," I said coldly. I already felt terrible; I didn't need my dog rubbing it in any more.

"What? Why?" he asked as he sat down next to me underneath the tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest then wrapped my arms around them. At this point, I just wanted to crawl into a ball and hide until I could go home.

"Because," I sighed out, "there's no point in getting our feelings out if I'm just going to leave soon…whether by going home or…death," I reluctantly admitted very quietly.

"You're not going to die, so stop talking like that," Colt growled harshly. "As for us leaving and going home, that's another story," his tone eased up slightly.

"We can't stay here forever; we have to get back home to Billy before he realizes that we've been gone for so long," I said sadly, "so there's no reason in embracing a relationship with Peter if I'm just going to have to leave him soon. There would be too much unnecessary pain," I tried to explain my reasoning as best I could.

"Love is never an unnecessary pain," Colt said simply, leaving me speechless. Colt, my dog, was so much wiser than I ever could have dreamed. I always knew my dog was special, but I could never dream of the actual extent.

"You should go talk to him…before it's too late," my dog finished before he got up and headed only a few feet away from me so he could go roll around in the grass freely. I couldn't help but laugh as I realized no matter smart my dog may be…he was still a dog.

I sat alone for a few more minutes before I heard my name being called once more. "Rose!" a feminine voice called out. I looked up to see Susan and Benjamin walked towards me. 'Great,' I mumbled, frustrated by Benjamin's smug facial expression.

"Hey Susan, Benjamin," I greeted, trying to put a smile on for them, but Susan saw right through it.

"Rose," she said softly as she sat down next to me, "what's wrong? You've been crying," she noted out-loud. I mentally groaned; I did not want Benjamin to know that I had been so upset.

"Just home-sick I guess," I shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want Benjamin to know of the fight that Peter and I just had.

A sly smile came across Susan's lips, "You mean it has nothing to do with the upset Peter that just came storming into the castle a few moments ago?" she asked suspiciously. I wanted to punch myself in the face…

"Peter and I did have a slight disagreement," I noted, trying to cover up my true feelings. If only she knew how upset I truly was, and I wanted to tell her so bad but I couldn't; not with Benjamin here.

"Susan," Benjamin started in a gentle voice that I had never heard before, "perhaps I could speak with Rose alone. It might help if I explained to her the men's point of view," he finished as he softly rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine really," I tried to speak up before Susan left. There was no way I wanted to be left alone with him again.

"I think it would be good for you, Rose. I'll be back later," Susan said with her kind smile. She had no idea about Benjamin and I's first encounter, and how I hated speaking with him. Susan then stood, with the help of Benjamin, and began walking towards the ocean.

"What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly as Benjamin sat down next to me. I didn't make eye-contact with him, but I could feel his cocky smirk upon his face.

"I warned you that Prince Charming wouldn't always be there, did I not?" Benjamin asked with a condescending tone in his voice.

"Oh shut up," I said harshly with an eye roll. I was already in pain and I definitely did not need some jerk making it worse.

"You can go home now, you know?" Benjamin offered more than said. I couldn't help but look up at him now. His sickening face had something hidden behind it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I sat there in silence for a minute, thinking over what he might truly be saying. "How?" I asked as I looked over to my dog still playing in the field. I tried thinking of what he might want, but my thoughts rushed back to my brother. My brother needed both me and Colt.

"Come with me to Archenland, from there I can get you home," Benjamin offered in deathly serious voice. Why was he doing this? What would he gain from my leaving?

"And what's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously, causing him to laugh. The sound of his laugh made my stomach tighten. I just had a bad feeling about this.

"Rose my dear," he said softly as he reached up and ran his hand slowly across my cheek, "I just want to see you happy," he finished, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maybe going home was for the best. The longer I stayed here, the more pain I would put Peter through, and if I truly cared for him I wouldn't want him to go through that.

I sighed sadly before slowly standing, "Let me go tell everyone goodbye then we may go," I requested with a hint of defeat in my voice.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my dearest Rose," Benjamin said as he quickly stood and pulled his sword out from its sheath. I gasped as I backed away from him, only to be pinned against the trunk of the tree.

Colt, who was still only a few feet away from me, overheard my gasp of fear and quickly charged in our direction, letting out an intimidating growl the whole way. Benjamin swiftly moved next to me, holding his sword to my neck.

"Hush dog!" Benjamin demanded, "Or else your human will lose her head," he finished with a growl of his own. I stood there, too scared to move…too scared to speak.

"Why are you doing this, traitor?" Colt demanded, showing his teeth with a silent growl. I looked down at my brave dog, thankful that he could speak for me.

"That doesn't matter," Benjamin said, still holding his sword to my throat, "now…you two will accompany me to Archenland. Is that understood?" he asked harshly. I could only nod in response. "And if either of you even think about trying to escape, I will not hesitate to use this," he informed us, referring to his sword. Colt reluctantly let down his attack stance causing Benjamin to let go of my neck as we began to walk.

We walked for hours before I noticed Colt trailing far behind. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but I could only assume that my smart dog had a plan. "Keep up, dog. I don't want to hurt your human, but I will if need be," Benjamin warned.

It was then when Colt began charging at Benjamin with his teeth fully exposed, letting out a massive growl that even I haven't heard before. Colt attacked from behind, knocking Benjamin to the ground, forcing him to drop his sword. I quickly ran over to it and grabbed it off the ground. Colt never bit Benjamin, but he did get off him as I pointed the sword down at the traitor.

Benjamin looked up to see me aiming his own sword at him while my dog stood next to him, still exposing his threatening teeth. To my surprise, Benjamin laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded in the most intimidating voice I could muster. Benjamin began to move, only to have Colt release a terrifying bark, causing him to lie back down on the ground.

"You think you and your precious little dog can defeat me? I am the future King of Narnia, and you think a little farm girl can defeat me?" he asked with a deep belly laugh.

"Shut up!" I demanded, "You will never be a king, especially when Peter finds out about this. Do you even realize how much this is going to hurt Susan? She _loved _you, Benjamin," I scolded him, only to cause him to laugh more.

"I never wanted to be with that retched girl. I was only going to marry her so I would become king, but since you arrived my job has become so much easier," he confessed, still wearing a smile.

"How?" I asked suspiciously. If this act is what leads Narnia to war…then the battle would be my fault…

"The High King is in love with you. I simply take you captive and tell Peter that if he ever wishes to see you alive again then he must resign and make me king," Benjamin smirked proudly. He thought he had it all figured out.

"Well look who has the sword now," I taunted with a glare. My anger was starting to take over. It took all my strength not to kick Benjamin in the face while he was lying on the ground in front of me.

"Yes, it seems you have captured me," Benjamin stated in a teasing tone.

"Get up," I demanded. Benjamin hesitated which only caused me to become angrier. "Get up now!" I ordered, and to my surprise he obliged.

"We're going back to Cair Paravel and you're going to explain your plan to everyone," I said with a firm tone in my voice. "Colt," I called my dog, "don't let your guard down for one second," I instructed, still pointing the sword at Benjamin.

Before we could start moving, Benjamin took me by surprise and grabbed my arm with such force I thought it could break at any moment. I screamed out in agony as I reached up to punch him in the face.

"Colt," I screamed before he could attack, "run back to Cair Paravel and tell them the plans. Don't stop for anything, go now!" I ordered as loudly as I could. My dog listened immediately as he reluctantly ran back from the way we came.

Benjamin and I continued to struggle for the sword until I felt my wrist snap. It was the exact wrist that I had hurt earlier in the day, and it was broken for sure. I let out another painful scream, causing me to drop the sword and cling to my wrist. I dropped to my knees in agony, trying to fight back the tears that automatically rushed to my eyes.

"That will teach you to try and fight like a man," Benjamin spat out towards me as he snatched the sword up off the ground and walked over towards me.

"Now don't try anything again," he said angrily through gritted teeth as he reached down and grabbed my broken wrist, painfully pulling me to my feet by it.


	19. Chapter 19

Colt ran as fast as he could. He knew every second counted when it came to Rose's life, and he wouldn't waste a moment. He reached Cair Paravel in half the time it took them to leave. Colt raced up the stairs and entered the castle in such a rush it frightened the creatures by the door.

"Peter! Where's Peter?" Colt screamed as he ran throughout the castle. Thankfully, Edmund overheard the poor dog's shouting.

"He's in the library," Edmund informed Colt. "Gather your family members and meet us in the library as fast as you can, it's urgent," Colt said hurriedly as he rushed to the library where he found Peter lost in a book.

"Peter," Colt said as he tried to catch his breath. Peter apathetically looked up from the book he was reading.

"What is it?" he asked carelessly. It seemed that ever since he had his fight with Rose he didn't care about anything.

Colt growled as he made his way over to Peter. Colt tore the book from Peter's hands and threw it across the room with his teeth.

"Rose is in danger," he angrily barked out; the hair on his back was standing on ends.

"What do you mean Rose is in danger? I was just with her a few hours ago," he said as he got up from his chair and began to look for another book. This angered Colt; how could this boy profess his love for someone, and then not even care when he's told that the girl is in trouble and needs his help.

"Listen to me!" Colt barked out, showing his teeth. This seemed to finally catch Peter's attention. "She was taken hostage by Benjamin. He's using her to get to you; he wants to be king. Peter, when I left them, they were fighting over a sword and I heard Rose yell out in agony. He's hurt her, Peter. We have to go save her," Colt ordered eagerly. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something horrible happened to his human. He loved Rose more than anything, including himself.

Peter didn't say a word as he ran out of the library in the direction of his room full of armor, Colt quickly on his heels. Before he entered the room, he ran across his siblings. "Get suited up, we're going to battle with Archenland," Peter ordered as he continued on his way, leaving his siblings in total confusion.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Susan called after him as they all began to follow. They would have to have their conversation on the move.

"Benjamin has kidnapped Rose. He wants to become king," Peter regretfully informed his sister. He didn't want her to be hurt, but he had had a bad feeling about Benjamin from the start.

"I knew that guy was a bad egg," Edmund mumbled as everyone began to gear up, except Susan.

"Colt, you go inform the army then head back to Rose. We need everyone to get there as quickly as possible," Peter ordered in his kingly manner. Colt began to leave, until Susan spoke up.

"Benjamin would never do such a thing," Susan defended as she refused to get suited. Colt instantly responded with an angry bark. How dare that human not believe him. He had seen everything with his own eyes.

"I was there when he took her by force. He held his sword to her neck and threatened to behead her right in front of me," Colt growled before storming off to get the rest of the Narnian army. He had better things to do than sit here and argue with a stubborn human all day.

Lucy took a break from putting on her gear as she walked over to her sister and softly took her hand. "Aslan warned us," she whispered, reminding her sister of what the lion had predicted. The wise lion had warned the youngest Pevensie that if ever another Daughter of Eve entered Narnia that it would be time to protect their home once more. All of the Pevensies were aware of the warning, but Susan did not want to believe that Benjamin had anything to do with it.

"Well, what if it's a trap? We don't really know Rose that well…what if she is the one setting us up?" Susan tried to reason. She just couldn't fathom the thought of her betrothed being such an evil person.

"_I _know Rose," Peter said angrily through gritted teeth, "and she would never do that to us," he said as he strapped his sword's sheath around his waist. Although Peter had met Rose only a few days ago, it felt as if he had known her a lifetime. She was such a sweet and gentle girl, and Peter knew she had nothing to do with this act of war Benjamin declared upon Peter. Benjamin knew how Peter felt about Rose, and if he wanted to get to Peter, he had succeeded.

"You all don't have to come with me," Peter addressed his siblings. If they wouldn't join him then he would be forced to enter Archenland alone to rescue the girl he admired. "I'll do this on my own if I have to," he stated firmly, "but just remember…Benjamin wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for me. If I didn't have feelings for Rose, he never would have taken her. He wants become king and this is the only way he knows how, so I am going to right the wrong that I have created. If you care to join me then I would be honored to have you fight alongside me once more, but if not I understand," he told his siblings, "but this is something I must do," he finished confidently before he headed towards the stables to get a horse for his adventure.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're staying with me," Benjamin said as we finally reached his lands and headed towards what looked like another castle. I was exhausted due to the amount of land as had to cross; most of it being hills or mountains.

"Benjamin, this is ridiculous," I said trying to reason with him, "you're going to start a war where innocent beings could die, and for what? So you can become a king? You're a prince! You're already going to be king of your own land, why must you have Narnia too?" I questioned as he continued to painfully drag me towards his castle.

"Stupid girl," I heard him mumble under his breath, "A king of Archenland is nothing compared to the High King of Narnia, and if lives must be lost for the cause then so be it," he sneered as we finally reached his castle.

Benjamin never let go of my broken wrist the whole time he dragged me through his castle. "Announce a town gathering," he ordered to a nearby man, "we have an intruder," he said sickeningly as he motioned his head towards me.

An hour passed as I was ordered to wait in Benjamin's chambers with him while he prepared himself for his speech. After the time had passed and Benjamin was ready, he once again grabbed my broken wrist causing me to let out a breathless gasp of pain.

He pulled me out onto the large balcony that seemed to overlook the town square. My stomach filled with knots as I saw how many people were standing below us. It seemed as if the entire country had come just to hear Benjamin speak.

"My countrymen," Benjamin started loudly to receive a cheer in response, "as you all know, I am betrothed to Susan, Queen of Narnia," he paused to let the crowd cheer once more, but then stopped them with a raise of his hand, "Alas, while I was in Narnia, I had to fight for my life," the crowd gasped, "The Narnians hired an assassin," Benjamin paused as he pulled me forward so the crowd could get a good look at me; I gasped once more due to my throbbing wrist, "This girl," he sneered, "tried to take my life. The Narnians committed an act of war against Archenland when they tried to kill your prince. They are now on their way here to try and take our land. I ask you now, my fellow countrymen, to pick up your armor and fight with me," he ended loudly with a raise of his sword. The crowd below cheered loudly as they began to head out and suit up for war.

Benjamin turned away from the crowd and roughly threw me to the ground. "I hope your knight in shining armor gets here soon," Benjamin smirked as he showed me his sword, "guards, take her away," he shooed as he sheathed his sword and walked away.

Colt had run ahead of the four Pevensie children so he could scope out the territory of Archenland and report back to Peter before they were to invade. Colt was in shock to see that Benjamin had already formed an army, and they were prepared for the Royal Family of Narnia.

"They are everywhere," Colt informed Peter as he returned, "they are waiting for us," he finished sadly. He had wanted to run ahead and go alone, but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to get very far by himself. Peter nodded before looking at his siblings, "I do not want our army assembled. This is not a war, but something personal," he said angrily. Peter could not believe that Benjamin would try and start war with Narnia over his kidnapping of Rose. How did he get his people's support?

"I think we should wait until nightfall. It will be easier for us to get in and out," Edmund said thoughtfully. Lucy agreed while Susan remained silent. She reluctantly joined her siblings, but mainly because she wanted to see if Benjamin had done all this himself.

"Then we wait," Peter said as he hopped off his horse and rested impatiently behind a tree.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now nightfall as I sat in a cold, damp, dark dungeon. I could not believe that I was being held captive in a real dungeon. I should have known that if there were real castles then there would be real dungeons, but I would have never dreamed I would be in one. My body shivered as I pulled my knees closer to my chest. The only plus side to the cold room is that it felt good to my aching wrist that was now swollen to the size of a softball.

I couldn't help as the tears slowly began to fall from my eyes. Why did this have to happen to me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I was just minding my own business with my dog and then a few days later, I'm being held captive by some psycho who wants to become king of some country I've never heard of before in my life…and I'm a history major in college!

I had no clue how long I cried, but after what seemed like hours the door to my dungeon swung open to reveal a bruised and bloody Benjamin. I gasped at all the blood that was covering his face. I felt no sympathy for him whatsoever, but the sight of blood freaked me out and made me feel faint.

"What happened to you?" I asked in disgust. I wanted him to know that I felt so pity for him at all. He sneered before storming over to me and grabbing me by my arms, "The High King is here for you," he spat out nastily as he pulled me to my feet. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Peter. He came for me? I couldn't fight the slight twinge of my lips in excitement.

"Don't get too excited, my dearest Rose, because I plan on killing him…right in front of you," Benjamin whispered the last part into my ear causing me to shiver in repulsion. "That will never happen," I forced out through gritted teeth. I wasn't aware of how Benjamin fought, but I had full confidence in Peter.

"It will when I have you on my side," he said snidely before pulling me along with him and out of the dungeon. Benjamin frantically pulled me along as we travelled through all sorts of corridors and passage ways. The whole time we walked, I looked around for any signs of Peter or Colt. We eventually made it to the Great Hall in Benjamin's castle, when out of nowhere Colt attacked from underneath a table. I screamed as I tried to pull away from Benjamin's grasp, but he only tightened as Colt bit his leg.

Benjamin screamed out in pain as he tried to shake Colt off, the whole time shaking my broken wrist as well. The struggling was over in a few minutes as Benjamin broke loose with a kick to Colt's face, causing my dog to cry out in pain. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as my dog let out his whimper, "Don't hurt my dog!" I screamed out as I lifted my left hand and punched Benjamin in the face.

Since my left hand is not dominate of the two, my punch did very little damage to Benjamin's face. He threw me to the ground in anger, "I am getting so sick of you, you retched little farm girl," he snarled as he pulled out his sword and held it to my neck. I inhaled deeply not wanting to move for fear that Benjamin would just end this right now.

"Drop your weapon, Benjamin!" we both looked up to see Peter standing in the Great Hall with his sword drawn and a look of pure hatred written across his face. Benjamin chuckled as he grabbed me by my hair, "Or what?" he taunted as he kneeled down behind me, still holding his sword to my neck.

"Or we'll kill you right here and now," I looked to my left to see Susan come out from the shadows with her bow and arrows ready. Benjamin inhaled deeply before responding, "I never wanted to hurt you, Susan," his voice was soft and sweet as he spoke to her, and although it was dark in the room, I could clearly see tears forming in her eyes.

"Shut up!" she ordered harshly. I could tell she didn't want him to get the best of her. I watched silently as Susan stared into Benjamin's eyes. "She made me do this, Susan," Benjamin said, tugging at my hair when he referenced to me. "If she hadn't come along, you and I would have gotten married and then we would be the rightful rulers of Narnia," he said excitedly, "but no…she had to show up and have him fall for her," he spat wickedly towards Peter.

"You obviously do not know how Narnia works," Susan said softly with her voice filled with pain, "you will _never _be a king of Narnia. You kidnapped this poor girl because my brother is in love with her. She has done nothing to you, and you are about to kill her," she explained. As Susan spoke, I could feel the grip Benjamin had on my hair loosening.

"Just let her go, Benjamin," Susan pleaded gently. We all waited silently for Benjamin's next move. It seemed as if he was going to comply with her until he unexpectedly stood. "No!" he exclaimed as he pulled me up as well. The quickness of his actions caused his sword to slice open my neck slightly. I gasped in pain as I felt the razor sharp blade draw warm blood from my neck.

"I will be king…even if it means I have to kill all of you," he said as he pushed the sword harder into my neck. I gulped as I tried to breathe and swallow. Everyone stared as Benjamin slowly started to draw more blood, and the room was soon filled with the sound of Colt's loud barking.

"Stop!" Peter ordered, causing the whole room to go silent once more, and Benjamin to stop for a moment. "This is between you and me. I challenge you to a sword fight…to the death," Peter offered only to be cut off by me, "No, Peter!" I yelled with all my might, but I was quieted by Benjamin wrapping his arm around my now bloody throat.

"If I win?" Benjamin asked with the sound of intrigue to his voice. "You may rule Archenland and Narnia with no objections from my siblings," Peter said, holding his hands up to hush any objections from his family. Benjamin didn't say anything at first as he thought over the proposal.

"I also get the girl," he said sinisterly as he pulled me closer into his body. I could see Peter tense at this suggestion.

"Deal."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your subscribtions and whatnot, but I really want to thank Godsgirl9009. She is a new reader but went through and commented on almost every chapter, so thanks girl! I really love it when people leave reviews and it makes it so much easier to post another chapter sooner, so thanks! Love you all! :)

* * *

"Benjamin," I started softly as he began to prepare for the dual that was about to take place, "may I please see Peter before this battle? Please? Even just for a moment?" I begged as my eyes filled with tears. I had full faith that Peter would win, but I just wanted to be able to hug him and apologize for the way I acted before all this happened.

Benjamin remained silent for a moment before answering, "How do I know you won't just run off as soon as you reach him?" he questioned suspiciously. I looked around the room for any ideas, and that's when I saw that one of Benjamin's army men had entered the hall.

"Have your man escort me over to Peter and his family, then when the battle is ready to begin he can escort me back to where ever I need to be," I mumbled nervously, hoping my idea would work. Benjamin rubbed his chin in thought as he looked over at the army man.

"Please, if you do one chivalrous thing today, please let this be it," I whispered my plea. Benjamin sneered before calling his man over. My heart jumped as I realized I would actually get my wish. The solider walked over and Benjamin gave the instructions. Once the battle was ready to begin, I would have to stand out of the way with Benjamin's solider next to me until one of the men were defeated.

As soon as I was given permission, I quickly made my way over to Peter and his family. He had his back to me as I whispered his name. Peter quickly turned around and raced to meet me the rest of the way. "Rose," he whispered my name softly, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have never left you alone," he continued to whisper as he gently caressed my face with both of his hands. I reached up so I could place my hands on top of his.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did," I apologized as I took his hands off my face and into mine. "Peter, I love you," I whispered softly, but confidently. He needed to know how I felt, before this stupid battle took place. His eyes softened at my confession, "I'm sorry about the way I acted, but I was just afraid, but I do love you Peter," I confessed once more. Peter didn't say a word as he leaned in and softly placed his lips against mine in the sweetest kiss of my life. His kiss was so passionate, yet gentle, and I could feel his love for me through our kiss.

"I love you too, Rose," he whispered as our lips slowly separated. His eyes then traveled to my neck and the cut that was still bleeding. I watched as the love disappeared and hatred took over. He not only looked at my neck, but wrist as well. "I'm sorry you had to go through this just because of me, but I promise you he will pay for what he did," Peter whispered angrily. I slowly lifted my good hand to his face to caress his cheek, "Just be careful," I cautioned worriedly.

"Time is up," Benjamin called from the other end of the hall. I sighed sadly before leaning in once more to give Peter another kiss, "I know you'll win," I told him with a confident smile before Benjamin's guard escorted me to the middle of the hall, but out of the way where the battle would take place.

The two men armored up and made their way to the middle of the hall. "Are you prepared to die, your majesty?" Benjamin taunted as the two men began to circle one another. "You think you'll get away for what you did to not only Rose, but my sister?" Peter spat angrily as he tightened his grip on his sword. Benjamin's only response was a cocky smirk before he made the first strike towards Peter. Peter was ready and prepared for the attack and quickly counter acted with a powerful strike of his own, knocking Benjamin off his feet, but Benjamin was quick to recover. The fight went back and forth, tit-for-tat for quite some time until Peter lost his sword. Benjamin went in for a quick strike, but Peter dodged the attack just in time and countered with a punch to Benjamin's face causing him to drop his sword and cling to his nose.

Peter reached down and swiftly took hold of Benjamin's sword, leaving him defenseless. Benjamin, in a panic, went in for a punch to Peter, but Peter caught Benjamin's fist in his hand. Peter then began to twist Benjamin's wrist until it snapped and Benjamin screamed out in pain. Peter let go of Benjamin's hand as Benjamin fell back onto the ground.

Peter then took Benjamin's sword and held it to Benjamin's neck. Benjamin gulped in fear as he looked up at Peter with pleading eyes. Peter then lightly and quickly slid the sword across Benjamin's neck causing blood to seep out. I then noticed that he was inflicting the same injuries on Benjamin that Benjamin had done to me.

"How does it feel, Benjamin? Knowing that you could die at any moment?" Peter asked angrily. "Are you scared? Are you terrified knowing that no one is coming to save you? How does it feel, Benjamin?" Peter questioned harshly. These are the things he must have thought I was going through when Benjamin had kidnapped me.

Peter then lifted the sword to end the battle. "Peter, wait!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Peter wait!" I screamed, surprising everyone, even myself. I just couldn't watch this any longer. I wouldn't let Peter's rage turn him into something he wasn't. I wouldn't let him be turned into Benjamin.

Peter looked up at me as we made eye contact. I could see the muscles in his face soften as he saw the look of horror in mine. Peter then looked down at Benjamin who was still shaking in terror. I watched as I saw the anger disappear from Peter's face, and a look of disappointment take its place. Peter then threw down the sword that he was holding, causing it to make a loud echoing sound in the silent hall.

"Susan, you and Colt go get Lucy and Edmund. We are done here," Peter ordered. Susan nodded towards Peter before leaving the hall and setting out to retrieve the other two Pevensie siblings. Peter then walked over to me and pulled me into him, away from Benjamin's guard.

"We are going home," he said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I happily did the same to him as I leaned into him, giving him a small hug. It felt amazing to have his arms tighten around me in response as I rested my weak body against his.

"You truly are a noble king," I complimented with a smile as I pulled back slightly. Peter smiled, almost bashfully, at the comment before he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and welcomed the embrace. I felt Peter's hands softly slide up and down my back as he deepened our kiss, but I was shocked when he suddenly pulled away from me. His grip on me loosened before he slowly fell to the floor, where I saw Benjamin standing behind him wearing an evil grin.

"Peter," I gasped as I knelt down next to him, placing my hand gently on his chest, "what happened?" I asked in a panic. "I may have lost the battle, but I didn't lose the war," Benjamin said with a cackle as he stood over us. I chose to ignore him as Peter lifted one of his arms so he could remove something from the opposite side of his body. Benjamin had stabbed Peter in his right side with a small dagger that now laid on the floor, covered in Peter's blood.

I couldn't think; I couldn't move. All I could do was grab hold of Peter's hand before I remembered any of my survival skills. I knew I had to apply pressure to Peter's wound as soon as possible, so with my bad hand I held a part of my dress and ripped it with my good hand. I took the piece of cloth and firmly held it to Peter's wound. Peter groaned in pain as I applied the pressure.

"I know it hurts, but I have to do this," I whispered softly as tears began to fall from my eyes. This was my entire fault. If I had never confessed my feelings for Peter then he wouldn't have been distracted long enough for Benjamin to hurt him. I felt terrible for the pain Peter was going through.

"Peter!" I heard someone scream from across the room. I looked up to see that Susan and Colt had returned with Lucy and Edmund. Susan quickly examined the scene before pulling out her archery equipment and shooting an arrow right into Benjamin. Benjamin screamed out as he fell to the floor a few feet from Peter.

Lucy took this opportunity to run over to me and Peter. She knelt down on the other side of Peter and pulled out some sort of flask looking bottle. She undid the top and held the bottle to Peter's lips as he drank the liquid inside. I watched in a panic, still holding my cloth to Peter's injury as his breathing began to become less ragged and more stable.

"What's happening?" I asked Lucy worried as I looked up at her. She gave me a soft pat on the shoulder, "He's getting better," she smiled confidently. I watched in disbelief as Peter's color began to return to his face, and I could feel his wound getting smaller and smaller until it eventually healed.

I pulled my now bloody hand away from Peter and watched in amazement as he sat up, looking good as new. "How?" was all I could manage to whimper out before Peter stood and offered me his hand. "I'm not sure, but it's like magic isn't it?" Peter asked with a small tug at his lips as I took his hand and he helped me stand.

Everyone walked over to Benjamin's body and looked down at him. He had died while Lucy was helping Peter recover, and Susan's arrow had been the cause of his death. Susan looked down at Benjamin with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the loss of her love, even if it wasn't entirely my fault.

I stood next to Susan before gently taking her hand into mine, "I'm sorry," I whispered to her. Although I was probably the last person she wanted to speak to, I couldn't help but try and comfort her. She turned to me with tears in her eyes, "No, Rose," she whispered, "I'm sorry," she whimpered out before letting her tears fall freely and pulling me into a hug.

We hugged for a few moments, sharing a nice embrace before pulling away from one another. We all then decided to silently make our way out of the castle and head back for Narnia. While on our way out of the castle, Colt came to my side and nudged his head against my hand. I smiled as I gently patted his head, "Thank you for all your help," I whispered to him. I smiled as he licked my hand in response.

"Let's get you home," Peter whispered to me before helping me up onto the horse that would take of back to Cair Paravel. I smiled to myself thinking that for the first time I could actually consider this place becoming my home with my new family.

I leaned back against Peter like I did the first time we rode together, "Rest," I heard Peter whisper into my ear, "I won't let you fall." I smiled as I recalled the first time he promised me that only a few short days ago. "Thank you, Peter. For everything," I said softly as I turned my head to kiss his cheek, "I love you," I could barely whisper out as my eyes closed and sleep took over.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wake up!" Susan and Lucy squealed excitedly. I jumped up in my bed to find the two girls in my room. "Go away," I mumbled before pulling the covers over my head. Colt also let out a grumpy mumble as he moved off my bed and onto the floor so he could continue sleeping. "You know we can't do that," Susan laughed as she pulled the covers back down. "Yes, Rose, get up. It's your wedding day!" Lucy exclaimed as she helped me sit up. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to comprehend what the girls were telling me.

Was it true? Was it really the day of my wedding? I had been waiting, for what felt like forever, for this day, and now it was here. Today was the day I would marry Peter.

It had been three years since our encounter with Benjamin and no one spoke of it since. Between everything that had happened and the feelings I developed for Peter, there was no possible way I would be able to go back home, so I decided to stay in Narnia with my new family. Luckily, I still had Colt by my side every step of the way.

"Come on," Susan urged as she took my hand, "we have so much to do." Somehow I managed to find the strength to crawl out of bed and begin the preparations. The whole morning was spent with Lucy and Susan helping me get ready for the event that would take place later that night. Susan helped me with my hair while Lucy straightened out my dress.

"Are you nervous?" Lucy asked as she saw my shaking hands. I laughed anxiously before answering, "Is it showing that badly?" I asked worriedly. Lucy responded with a slight grin and a head nod. "Rose," Susan said softly as she took my shaking hands into hers, "Peter loves you dearly. There is no reason for you to be worried," she comforted before taking me into a sisterly hug. I hugged her tightly, "Everything will be fine," Susan said as we pulled away. I nodded before a knock sounded at the door causing me to jump. The two girls laughed at my reaction before answering.

I looked up to see Edmund walking into the room. He smiled as he made his way over to me. "Rose, you look great," he said kindly as he took me into a hug. "Thanks, Ed," I said, managing to find my voice, "How is Peter?" I asked quickly. Edmund laughed, "He's about as much of a nervous wreck as you are," he joked only to receive a slap of the arms from both of his sisters.

"He's nervous? Does he not want to go through with this?" I asked as I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Look what you did, Edmund," Susan scolded as she took me into another hug, but my focus never left Edmund's attention. I wanted to hear the answers.

"Rose," Edmund started seriously as Susan let me go, "You're nervous, do you not want to marry Peter?" he asked simply. My jaw dropped, "That's ridiculous, of course I want to marry Peter," I said sternly. Edmund smirked, "Peter is the same way. Don't let the nerves question the love you two feel for one another," he said, very intelligently. I smiled as I realized he was right. I then took him into another embrace, "Thanks," I whispered before letting go.

"Ok, are you ready?" Edmund asked as he started to make his way towards the exit of the room. I nodded as I took a deep breath, "Yes," I smiled confidently.

The wedding took place in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel, and it was filled with all of the people of Narnia. I was so nervous before walking down the aisle that I had difficulty breathing, but as soon as I saw Peter down at the end, waiting on me, I knew everything would be alright. The ceremony went beautifully as we exchanged our vows and our rings.

"Rose," Peter began after stating his vows, "I promise to love you now, forever, and always," he said as he placed my ring on my finger. My eyes stung with tears as I fought back the urge to sniffle, "Peter," I said softly, "I promise to love you now, forever, and always," I said with a heartfelt smile as I placed his ring on his finger. We then shared a loving kiss in front of the whole congregation as they cheered. I smiled at Peter as we slowly broke our kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to me. "I love you too," I smiled excitedly before we intertwined our arms and excited the halls to cheers from everyone.

* * *

A week later, after all the excitement had finally calmed down, I came down into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey," I greeted Peter with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled before turning his head and kissing my lips, "Good morning beautiful," he said softly causing me to blush. Even after all this time he still knew how to flatter me. "What do you have planned for this morning?" Peter asked as we both began to eat breakfast.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about taking Colt for a walk. Would you care to join us?" I asked Peter hopefully. He gave me a soft smile, "I could never say 'no' to you," he confessed causing me to give excited smile. "I'll go get Colt," I said as we finished up our meal.

I ran up to mine and Peter's room to find Colt still asleep on the bed. "Colt, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked. He quickly jumped up and bolted down the stairs without giving me the verbal answer that I had grown so accustomed to.

I came downstairs to find Colt and Peter waiting on me. Peter greeted me with a smile as he took my hand into his and we began on our journey. We walked for hours just enjoying the great weather and each other's company. Colt stayed by our side for the most part until he saw an old friend. "Chippy!" Colt barked out excitedly as he took off running after him. I laughed, enjoying when Colt showed his playful side, tugging Peter along the whole way.

Soon Colt's playful tone turned into barks of desperation. I gave Peter a worried look before letting go of his arm and quickening my pace. "Rose, slow down! Be careful!" I could hear Peter call after me, but I couldn't stop. Colt's barking concerned me. I hadn't heard him bark like that since we came to Narnia.

"Colt, where are you?" I hollered as I looked around in the woods. I could still hear his barking, but could no longer see him or Peter. "Colt!" I screamed one last time before my foot hit a patch of damp leaves causing me to go sliding right into a tree.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my name being called and the feeling of someone shaking me. "Rose," the person whispered. I groaned as I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. It was now dusk as I opened my eyes to find myself still in the woods.

"What's going on?" I groaned as I sat up. "Oh thank God, Rose. I was so worried," Billy, my brother, said as he helped me to my feet. "Billy?" I asked in shock as I looked around. "Where's Colt? Where's Peter?" I asked in a panic. "Whoa, whoa, Rose. Calm down," my brother said as he pulled me into his side. "Colt's right here," Billy said as he gave Colt a pat on the head, "but who's this Peter guy?" he asked suspiciously. I rubbed my eyes as I thought hard, "Peter," I whispered worriedly once more. I looked down at my clothes to see I was dressed in my normal flannel over shirt and ripped jeans.

"Ok, we'll talk about that later," my brother said as he brushed off the topic, "let's just get you back inside. You've been out here all day, and I probably never would have found you if it wasn't for Colt," Billy said as Colt let out a small bark.

It didn't take us long to reach mine and my brother's home, and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Peter and his family. Had it all been a dream? It felt too real.

Once we were inside and I finally got to rest, I looked down at my hand. Sure enough, there on my left ring finger, was a beautiful white gold wedding band. I took it off and examined it. It was the ring Peter had given to me on our wedding day. I was married to a man in a different world and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to see him again.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, after I had slept the night away in my own bed, I awoke early in the morning. "Colt!" I called before whistling for him. My dog ran excitedly down the stairs to the front of the house. "We're going back," I told him determinedly as I opened the front door to let him run loose. I jogged after my dog until we reached the spot where our woods became denser. "Colt!" I called after him as I heard him bark at a tree. He didn't response so I walked over to him to find him barking at a squirrel up in the tree. "Chippy?" I called out hopefully. The squirrel paid no attention to me as he jumped from tree to tree. My heart broke, but I wasn't about to give up hope.

"Come on, Colt," I called as I trudged deeper into the woods. "We got to find our family," I whispered as I gave my dog a pat on the head. We walked for hours in the woods, going deeper and deeper than I thought possible, and we found nothing. I was beginning to give up hope as I sat down on a tree stump. I instinctively pulled my knees to my chest as I began to cry. I could feel Colt's presence grow near as I hid my face in my knees. He whined as he laid down in front of me. I knew it was his way of letting me know I wasn't alone, but right now that just wasn't enough.

"Why are you crying, child?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me. I gasped as I quickly jumped up from the stump, "Who's there?" I demanded in my weak voice as I wiped my face of any tears I let escape.

No one answered, but to my shock, a lion walked out from the cover of some bushes. I gasped in fear as I backed away, but Colt didn't seem upset by the animal's appearance. Colt actually sat and watched as the lion approached me. "Do not be afraid, Rose," the lion said in his deep voice.

"You're…you're a talking lion," I pointed out in my state of shock. He chuckled in response, "That I am. My name is Aslan," he said as he walked closer to me. My body involuntarily shook, "Why were you crying, Rose?" Aslan asked me, ignoring unshakable fear.

I took a deep breath so I could find my voice, "I'll never be able to see Peter again," I managed to whisper out. My eyes began to burn with tears again as the thought rushed back to my mind. "He meant a great deal to you, didn't he?" Aslan asked. I nodded as I sat back down on the tree stump. My knees were growing weak.

"He means the world to me, and I love him so much. We got married, you know? We were married only a week before I was sent back here," I said weakly as the tears began to fall once more. Aslan walked over and sat down in front of me.

"There's no need to cry, Rose. You will see Peter again," he said softly. "When?" I asked excitedly, hoping Aslan could bring me to Peter at this moment. Aslan gave a soft smile before answering, "Nothing can stop love. Just be patient and your paths will cross again, this I can assure you," he said confidently. I sighed disappointedly and gave a weak nod. He chuckled before placing his heavy paw on my knee, "Have faith," he said before removing his paw and heading back into the woods.

"Aslan?" I asked I got up and began after him, but he was nowhere to be found. "Ugh!" I groaned loudly, "Why does everyone keep disappearing?" I asked myself, frustrated by the whole situation. Colt walked to my side and gave my hand a soft lick. Although he couldn't speak to me, I knew what he was saying. He was telling me to have faith in what Aslan told me. Peter and I would meet again somewhere, someday.


	26. Chapter 26

It was my second full day being away from Narnia as Colt and I made our way back into the woods, and I was growing more and more frustrated. Frustrated, obviously, because I was away from what had become my new home, but also frustrated due to Aslan's words playing over and over in my mind. I sighed angrily as I sat down on the same stump as yesterday where Aslan appeared. Why wouldn't he take me to Peter? I bet he could have if he wanted to. Why was I having to wait?

Frustration built into anger as my thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't help myself as I picked up a rock and chunked it towards a tree. Instead of hitting the tree, my rock flew right past it but quickly made a loud 'thud' sound before a groan was let out. I gasped in shock. Had I hit someone? I flew up off my stump and quickly made my way over to the direction where I had thrown the rock. What I found startled me.

There, lying on the ground was a raccoon and it was holding its stomach. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I apologized to the poor animal as I knelt down beside it. "Why would you throw a rock at me?" the raccoon asked, trying to catch its breath. "I don't know, I was just angry…" I explained before I gasped. "Did you just speak?" I asked the raccoon. "Of course I did!" it exclaimed. I quickly placed my hands around the animal to help it up, "I really am sorry," I said quickly before standing and calling for my dog.

"Colt?" I asked as my dog came running for me. "Rose!" he barked happily. I squealed in excitement. We were back in Narnia! "Come on, Colt," I called as we took off running. "Sorry Mr. Raccoon!" I shouted over my shoulder as we made our way out of the woods.

Colt and I ran for what felt like hours. My legs were exhausted and all I wanted to do was sit and rest, but I had to make it back to Peter and Cair Paravel. He must be worried sick. I continued on, but at a slightly slower pace until I saw it. There, standing only a few short feet away was Dusty, Peter's horse.

"Dusty!" I cried out as I ran towards the horse. He stared at me in shock as I finally made my way over to him. He was drinking from a river while Peter must have been out walking somewhere. "Rose?" Dusty asked in disbelief. I smiled excitedly, "Yes, Dusty. It's me!" I grinned as I pet his mane.

"Where have you been?" was all the horse could muster out. "I got sent back to my country for a bit, but I'm back now," I explained softly. "The high king will be so…" Dusty began but was quickly cut off.

"Rose?" I heard a familiar voice gasp out my name. I turned around to find Peter standing there. He looked so different. He looked slightly older than the last time I had seen him. "Peter," I whispered his name as we stood there staring at one another. "Is it really you?" Peter asked softly in disbelief as he slowly started to make his way towards me. I nodded, "Yes," was all I could muster out.

Peter quickly rushed to me as he engulfed me in his strong arms. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around excitedly before placing me down and pressing his lips firmly against mine. I responded by placing my arms around Peter's neck and reciprocating his loving kiss. We slowly pulled away breathlessly and Peter spoke, "I thought you were dead," Peter whispered softly as his hands caressed both sides of my face.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "I was only gone for two days, Peter," I reminded him. Peter shook his head, "Rose, you've been gone for two years," he explained seriously, "I thought you had gotten kidnapped in the forest again…I thought," Peter trailed off as his voice cracked from emotion. My heart broke as I gently placed my hand on his cheek, "I am so sorry. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't run away from you when I was running after Colt that day," I apologized sincerely.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're back, and I'm never letting you go again," he said firmly as he pulled me in closer to his body. I took his left hand into mine. I couldn't help but wonder. I lifted his hand to see that the wedding band I had placed on his finger was still there. I smiled softly to myself as I spun his ring around his finger.

"I never took it off," I heard him whisper softly to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes before placing another soft kiss against his lips. As our lips parted, I lifted my hand to show him that I was still wearing my matching band. He smiled as he took my hand to his lips and kissed the ring.

"I love you, Rose, and I'm never letting you go again," Peter said firmly as he kissed my forehead. "I love you too Peter," I whispered in return as I leaned against his strong body. He held me lovingly for a few moments while we stood there in our content silence before Peter pulled away, "Let's go home. We have to let the rest of the family know that you and Colt are back," Peter said happily. I smiled joyfully in return, "Let's go home," I said reassuringly before Peter helped me up onto Dusty and we made our way home to Cair Paravel.

* * *

The End :)


End file.
